Rukawa and the Kindergarden Teacher
by ChinaEyes
Summary: [COMPLETE] A story of two people blinded by their dreams...now they that they have found one another...which one will prevail? Love or dream? Rukawa/OC
1. So Annoyed

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SD CHARACTERS (BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE RUKAWA ALL TO MYSELF!!!) THIS INCREDIBLE CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE TENSAI, TAKEHITO INOUE. 

* * *

**Rukawa and the kindergarden teacher.**

**Chapter 1: So Annoyed**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz"

BANG!!!

"Huh?" Rukawa woke with a start. He was lying face down on the cold and hard pavement,"_ My bicycle had hit the electric post again_", he sighed. He slowly stood and brushed the dirt off his sweat shirt. He then surveyed his newly repaired bicycle. "_Looks like it needs another trip to the repair shop", _he sighed once more. Getting up very early in the morning was very difficult for him, but it was the only way that he could be the first one to use the public basketball court without any disturbances. Plus, he could practice longer. Rukawa looked around, he realized that he was actually near the basketball court already. "_Still 5 block away", _he said to himself, "_I can jog going there."_ Leaving his battered bike leaning on the wall, he started to jog to the basketball court when -

"WHOOOOSH"

"PLAG!!!"

"OUCH!!!"

Rukawa was down once again, this time his chest ached and he got up getting ready to pounce the pesky intruder. His eyes looked down at the figure that was still sprawled on the cold pavement. His eyes widened when the figure started to move and stand up. It's a GIRL!!!

"Gomen na sai...." she apologized, bowing to Rukawa. "I was in a hurry....Are you hurt???" She looked up and Rukawa stared back, giving her his famous killer eye.

"Is there something on my face???" she asked, pointing at her face. "Why'd you keep staring at me like that??"

Rukawa was quite surprised that his killer blues didn't affect her. Anyone would be wise to back away now. And girls would probably be blushing until they look like ripe tomatoes, then squeal like a pig and finally faint at his feet. But this girl is different, she's not blushing or squealing or even giggling. That's when Rukawa eyed her more carefully... she has long, braided black hair, fine, smooth skin and dark blue eyes. She's not from Shohoku according to her uniforn, which was pink, red and white. "_Who is this girl?"_ he thought.

"_What is wrong with this guy? I asked him if his okay and all he gave me was some funny look..." _she thought irritably "_......and why's he staring at me like THAT???"_

"Ahem....Don't you know that it's rude to stare???" she raised an eyebrow on the silent Rukawa.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to say anything? This is the part when you should asked my name, y'know?" she pressed some more.

He just stared back at her, showing no emotions, no feelings...nothing. "_What's wrong with this girl? I was giving her my famous icy glare and it didn't affect her...."_ Rukawa thought "_Is she HUMAN???"_

"BAKA!!!!" she shouted, and then quickly skated off,leaving Rukawa in his confused thoughts.

After a minute of pondering his thoughts, Rukawa quickly resumed his jogging as his mind went back to basketball practice. He reached the court with still an hour to practice, he started doing some basic moves to complex moves.

~After 30 minutes~

Rukawa was wiping his face full of sweat with his towel. His towel was already soaked so there's not much use in it now. He tossed the towel on one side and picked the ball up with only one hand. He started dribbling it....fast.....faster... He started to run to the court and his mind was set on doing a fabulous slam dunk when-

"YAAAYY!!!!"

"YIPEEEE!!!"

"YAAYEEE!!!"

Rukawa stopped at his tracks. He was surrounded by about 20 little kindergarden kids. He was concentrating so much that he hadn't notice them pile in. All the kids were screaming, cheering, jumping up and down, making Rukawa dizzy all of a sudden. "_What the hell-"_

All the children stopped screaming when they noticed the towering man was annoyed with their noise. Rukawa eyes' flared, he eyed all the kids who looked like ants under a giant.

"Go away." said Rukawa in his most dangerous voice, matched with his deadly stare.

The poor kindergarden students' lips quivered, their eyes started to water, some were already sniffing.......................

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

It was a disaster! Rukawa felt his eardrums explode because of the noise. The ground was vibrating, the court was shaking, all 20 kids with super powered lungs were crying and wailing. "_What the hell-" _Rukawa thought, covering his ears from the unbearable torture.

"PUUREEEEET"

Aaaah...finally silence.....no cries....no voices.... All the pesky kids stopped crying at last!

"Ms. Miyaru"

Rukawa turned and came faced to faced with the "alien girl". He was dumbfounded once again. "_She-again?"_

"You-again?" Miyaru's eyes widened, unable to believe that she had another encountered with the "weird guy".

No one said anything for at least 10 seconds. Both of them were staring at each others' blue eyes, waiting for someone to speak up. 30 seconds. Rukawa was still frozen. Miyaru was thinking. 40 seconds. 50 seconds. 1 minute.

"What's wrong with you?! Are you mute or something?!" Miyaru finally exploded. "I know I don't know you so I should not care but at least say something!!!"

"......"

Miyaru sighed heavily. She noticed the ball on pavement, she picked it and aimed it at the hoop.

"WHOOSH"

Shoot. "_Not bad" _Rukawa thought taking his eyes off her for the first time since they met.

"See...I can play too, y'know. So now, are you going to say anything to me?" she queried.

"Who are you?"

"Miyaru Sakeshito from Tamiyano High School" she answered, pleased that she finally was able to hear his voice.

"......"

"Anything else?"

"......"

"Aren't you, at least, going to apologized to my kids?" she pointed at the children cowardly hiding behind their teacher.

"_Her kids?!?!?!" _Rukawa thought, shocked. "_But she's still a high school student.......how........"_

"You're staring at me again!!" she warned, raising her eyebrows.

"Eeer...your kids?" He questioned, curious. "_They're so plenty, how could she be their only mother?" _He was silenty counting the shaking children when Miyaru burst out laughing.

"......" He was shocked for the second time and waited for her to stop. He couldn't help noticing that she had a cute way of laughing. It was soft and full of humor. It seems like their were feathers falling above her, with bells ringing. Rukawa felt like smiling at this girl, but decided not too. That would look weird. Finally she stopped laughing.

"T-There not my kids kids. I just got used to calling them that." she explained wiping the tears in her eyes.

"......."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"...Rukawa...Rukawa Kaede from Shohoku Hlgh School."

"Mmmm, I see." She looked thoughtful. " So your part of the basketball team, eh?"

Rukawa nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you sometime then. Kae-kun." she said, blowing her whistle. Like a shepherd, she gathered all of her sheep (children) and lined them up.

Rukawa watched as the children followed everything she said and formed a straight line. Miyaru was in front.

"Alright, class say bye-bye to Mr. Rukawa.

There was a scattered murmur of good-bye, everyone still cautious and scared. They started to go near Miyaru.

"Nah, don't be scared. He ain't gonna bite, y'know. " she looks apologetically at Rukawa. " Bye, Kae-kun!!!"

".....bye"

"See..He won't bite." Miyaru said sweetly to her students. "C'mon"

"GOOOOD-BYYEE, Mr. RUUKAWAAA" they chorused.

"......" Rukawa was not going to reply but Miyaru turned and nodded at him, smiling so sweetly.

"....bye" Smiles lit up from each of the children's' faces.

"Alright, let's march going to school!!!" Miyaru commanded pointing at the Kinder Garden School just across the street.

"YAAAY!!" As all the pesky kids started to sing and march towards their school, Miyaru stayed behind the line.

"You still haven't apologized to my kids...." she whispered.

"Their not yours.."

She just smiled, hurrying to _her _children who were about to cross the streets.

"_Finally...peace" _Rukawa sighed, then resumed playing but he can't seem to concentrate anymore. He glanced at the clock and it showed that he has only 30 minutes to wash up and go to school.

"_I'm not seeing that girl anymore." _He said firmly to himself, his head pounding.

"_Not anymore....."_

* * *

Author's notes: Wait for Chapter 2!!! Soon!!! Hey! What do YOU think of my very first (and maybe last!) fic!!!

Tell me what you REALLY think!!! Thanks a lot!!! Actually, this chapter was overlapped by another so.... Gomen na saaai!!!! 


	2. Look who's Grinning?

Here's the continuation of my first fic!!!

Reviews!!! Reviews!!!

Pleez!!! Tell me what you think!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Look Who's Grinning

"Everyone ,assemble!!!"

All the squeaking rubber shoes in the gym came to a halt. All the Shohoku basketball team arranged themslves in front of their gorilla-look alike captain.

"Listen up! We're going to have a practice game with Ryonan next week! I want all of you to practice hard and be prepared!!!" bellowed Captain Akagi.

"Neehaa haaa haaa haaa!!!!" laughed a flaming red haired guy, Sakuragi. "Have no fear, gori! Tensai, Sakuragi will lead our team! Tensai is the King of Rebound!! Tensai is a...."

"D'aho." finished Rukawa.

"Teme! Rukawa, how dare you insult a-"

"D'aho." repeated Rukawa, in the same monotone voice.

"Stop it guys!!! Captain Akagi said to practice not to fight!!! Co-captain Kogure hurrying between the two, making peace.

3 seniors were trying to restrain a heated Sakuragi, but failed. He went charging towards Rukawa-

"Sakuragi-kun, practice well!!" waved a cheerful Haruko.

"Haruko-chan!!!" Sakuragi blushed, his knuckles inches away from Rukawa's face. "Haruko-chan, how sweet of you to come and watch me practice!!" putting down his hand and skipping towards Haruko, now beet red.

Rukawa sighed, "D'aho". Sakuragi heard it but only glance at Rukawa with an evil eye, then turned back to Haruko to continue his bragging. Akagi called for a 5 minute break, everyone was drinking from their jugs and wiping their face.

Rukawa scanned the gym, while drinking from his sports jug. Almost everyone watching were girls, wearing indentical white and pink cheerleading uniforms. They were holding pom-poms and screaming his name non-stop. "Rukawa!!! Rukawa!!! L-O-V-E Rukawa!!", they were so annoying! Rukawa would, of course, ignored them. His eyes moved to a group of guys who were squabbling about how long their friend might last next game. Sakuragi Guntai, always loyal to the red head trouble maker.

Then he saw, a long black haired girl standing outside the gym door, half covered by the pesky cheering squad. Miyaru.

Rukawa stared blankly at her "_What the hell's she doing here?" _he thought. 

"_Shohoku's big" _Miyaru was studying the campus when she notice someone staring at her. Rukawa. "_He's staring at me AGAIN" _she thought irritably. _"Maybe he's surprised that I'm here."_

Miyaru waved at Rukawa, flashing her award-winning, flawless and perfect smile.

Rukawa quickly turned away when he saw her smiling at him. _"Why's she smiling like that?"_ he thought. He turned to look again, she was still there. Smiling. Break was finished, Akagi was giving out instructions to everyone. He looked again. Smile. He was so frustrated, her smile was reminding him of Akira Sendoh, Mr. Smiley, himself. _"Are they related or something?"_ Rukawa asked himself, as Akagi called for a practice ame between the freshmen and the seniors.

"I will be the referee. Miyagi join the seniors." said Akagi.

The game started and ended with Rukawa and Sakuragi biting each others' necks. Sakuragi was hogging the ball all to himself. Determined to impress, Haruko, who was actually cheering for Rukawa. Akagi was not pleased with this, of course, he'd rather play a game with the whole Ryonan team by himself, than let Sakuragi touch his sister. Miyagi and Mitsui's teamwork was superb, making the seniors win by 11 points. 

Rukawa can't seemed to concentrate, his mind wasn't full in the game. He keep glancing and glancing at the grinning bobcat outside every minute. She was still there, grinning, as if teasing Rukawa. _"Is she doing this in purpose?"_ Rukawa thought, frustrated.

Miyaru was amused with the practice game. Especially at Rukawa, who kept glancing at her, giving her the "Go away" look. She planned to stay there until Rukawa is left alone by his teammates, that way she could harass Rukawa freely...

The practice had ended with Akagi lecturing them about concentration, teamwork and other stuff, giving them the deadly gori-punch every now and then. Finally Rukawa's alone in the gym...

"Hi, Kae-kun!!! Miss me!!! 

* * *

Author's note: Reviews plezz!!! It's Rukawa vs. Miyaru next chap!!! Soon!!! ^_^ Pleez comment on my work, if it sucks i'l stop writing!!! Promise!!!


	3. Girls just wanna have fun

~Miyaru's making Rukawa mad!!! Really mad!!!

Poor Rukawa....can't stand her lovely, irritating smile!!

Keep on smiling!!! ~ BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Girls just wanna have fun..."

"Hi, Kae-kun! Miss me?"

Miyaru Sakeshito entered the now empty gym of Shohoku, placing her backpack down on the cold gym floor, still smiling. No one is around anymore, except Rukawa, who was looking at her with his cold killer blue eyes.

_"Now, what does she want from me?" _thought Rukawa, obviously annoyed and uncomfortable by her presence.

"Can I watch you practice?" she asked politely and sweetly.

"......"

"What?"

Rukawa was annoyed alright, maybe even pissed off. All he wanted was to be left alone by this pesky kindergarden teacher. He wanted to have peace. Some precious time to practice his skills by himself. "_Is that too much to ask for?"_

"No, you can't. Go home." he answered rudely. _"I wasn't able to concentrate on my practice game a while ago, thanks to you! Now quit bugging me!!"_

"Why?" Miyaru asked, startled.

"Because I said so." he replied shortly.

Miyaru stared at Rukawa, her eyebrows raised then after a few seconds she smiled.

"I know what you're thinking...." she said in a sing-a-song voice. "I know why you don't want me to watch you practice..."

"....."

Miyaru started dancing in circles, swaying her hips and snapping her fingers, apparently pleased with herself. Finally, she stopped and looked at Rukawa, eye to eye and said-

"You don't want me to watch you practice because you're conscious-."

"Huh? Conscious?" Rukawa asked, bewildered.

"Uh-huh...You're so tense when I'm around. You weren't even able to concentrate on your game a while ago." she said, smiling at him, teasing. "I wonder why...?"

"I'm not conscious." Rukawa said firmly.

"Oh, really? Then why can't I stay?" Miyaru asked for the second time.

Rukawa knew that she had won. If he told her to get lost, she surely wouldn't quit asking him, why? She was the type of girl that doesn't easily accept defeat and would find means and ways to get what she wants. _"Funny...she's just like me." _he thought.

"So? Could I stay then and watch you practice?" Miyaru asked, snapping Rukawa from his thoughts.

"Suit yourself." replied Rukawa flatly.

Starting his practice, he made several jump shots (no miss, of course!!!) then dribble and defense. Rukawa imagined an invisible rival (maybe, Sendoh) defensing him. After thirty minutes he decided to take a break. Wiping his face with his already soaking wet towel, he looked at the clock on the wall. 7:00. He scanned the gym to find Miyaru. She was silent the whole time he was practicing, odd because most girls wouldn't shut up if they see him playing. The gym was empty, Miyaru was not there. _"Maybe she got bored..."_ he thought, reaching for his water bottle, he was about to drink when he realized that it was empty. _"Kuso...." _he cursed silently.

"Here, Kae-kun." Miyaru suddenly appeared in front of him, handing him her own sports bottle.

_"Where'd she come from?" _he thought, startled at her sudden apperance.

"C'mon. I went out for a while to refill this in the faucet." she pressed the bottle in his hands. "Don't be shy...."

_"She's treating me like a kid!!!" _Rukawa thought, his blood boiling. "_She probably got used to talking around kids, but that does not mean she has to treat everyone like one!!!"_

"No, thanks." shoving the bottle back to her hands.

"But you thirsty...you can't play well if your thirsty. You won't have enough energy. You need to quench your thirst." she said, waving the water bottle in front of Rukawa's face. She was acting as if Rukawa was a three year old kid who she was forcing to eat green, leafy and nutritious vegetable.

_"As if I didn't know that already..." _thought Rukawa grimly, forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

Miyaru didn't get any reply from him so she said, "Oh, okay. If that's what you want...Just don't blame me if you faint in our game."

"...our...game?" Rukawa's ears must be deceiving him. _" This thin, fragile kindergarden teacher wants to play one on one against ME? ME? Kaede Rukawa? Super Rookie? Ace of Shohoku?"_

"Yup, you heard right, champ! I decided to play against you! Why? 'Coz I can't stand watching others have fun while I just stand here looking like an idiot." she smiled at the shocked look on Rukawa's face.

"Don't worry, I've brought me own stuff." she started unpacking her backpack. Rubber shoes...shirts...towel...

Rukawa was watching her, still stunned. _" Is she nuts?"_ that was all he could think of.

"Where's your locker room?"

"......"

"Hey, I can't just change in front of you!!! I'm not stupid, y'know!!! Now, where's your locker room?" she asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

_"She really is serious about playing against me." _he thought. _"But what should I do? What if she trips and hurt herself? Worse, what if she starts crying? I couldn't stand a girl's shrill cries..."_

"Well...I'm waiting, y'know" Miyaru said, now stomping her foot.

Rukawa studied her appearance, _"She doesn't look like a wimp or a crybaby. Besides, it'll be much better for me to have a real opponent, even if it's just a kindergarden teacher, rather than practice with an invisible Sendoh." _Rukawa pointed to the door that leads to the locker room.

"Finally! Thanks! she hurried off to change.

"She really is weird..." he said to himself.

After a few minutes, she came out.

Rukawa stared at her, her clothes. Miyaru was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt ( Rukawa could probably see the outline of her bra..) and a very _short_ shorts. Her long hair was tied back to a ponytail, so it won't get to her eyes and distract her. _"She wearing **that**?" _Rukawa's eyes was about to pop out.

Miyaru was warming up when she noticed Rukawa was staring at her. (for the 3nd time!!!)

"What?!?!" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You...." Rukawa started, eyeing her clothes.

"This is only a little game. No need to follow dress rules, right? Besides, I have the right to wear what I want!" she said, winking at Rukawa, who looked away instantly.

"Yeah.. sure.. whatever..." he mumbled.

"Alright then!!!" Miyaru pumped her fist in the air. "Let the game begin!!!"

* * *

Author's notes: Boring... boring... I know...I know. sigh I wrote this during exams soooo...I'm sure you'll understand...(I think I failed every one of my subjects).... WAAAAAH!!! 

Wait up for chapter 4!! It's show time!!! Reviews pleez!!!

Stop calling me 'Qurero'!!! Pakuboba!!! Here's chapter 3 already!!! Pleeez don't shoot me with your revolver....NOOOOOO... DOOOOON'T... I won't be able to finish the next chap!!! HEEEELP!!! ~ for my dearest Pakubo- errr... Pakunoda ^_^


	4. It's Showtime!

Ha! Ha! Ha! Rukawa beaten by a girl!!!

Torture! More torture!!!

Sorry, this chapter took soooo long to finish...

say-chan, lots and lots of credit to you!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: It's Showtime!

Miyaru started to walk towards the court. She stopped right in front of Rukawa, and said "So...who's gonna go first?, Kae-kun?"

Rukawa looked at her angelic face, then his eyes couldn't resist moving down her body, _"I never noticed her body before...so...sexy..." _, he thought.

"Hey! Earth to Kaede Rukawa! I'm talking to you!" She half-shouted in his ears. She smiled, then added "Since you don't wanna talk, I'll go first." Snatching the ball from Rukawa's hand in a swift move.

_"She's fast too..."_ Rukawa thought, surprised that he was caught off-guard.

Miyaru dribbled the ball and thought for a while, "why not make it more exciting?" she said, a grin forming at the corner of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Rukawa demanded, puzzled.

"Let's have a bet!"

"Bet?"

"Uh-uh", she nodded, "Let's see............" She started pacing around with the ball still in her hand.

_"Now what kind of crazy idea is she thinking of?"_ Rukawa thought, eyeing her carefully.

"Ah-ha! I got it!" she cried all of a sudden, "If I win this game, you'll have to do something for me."

"Something?"

"Yup! You will-" she paused for a while, her eyes glinting mischievously "Walk me to school for a week and take me out during weekends!"

Rukawa stared at Miyaru incredously _"She has the nerve!"_. An obvious 'No Way' was displayed on his face.

Miyaru pretended not to notice, "So what will your condition be, ne Kae-kun?"

Rukawa looked at her, he appeared to be thinking very hard, _"Okay, it's payback time..."_

"Do my laundry for a week and-" he smirked, imitating Miyaru, "leave me alone, for good!"

Miyaru froze at his words, she had been expecting the "Leave me alone" part but she doing Kaede Rukawa's laundry? Fits of laughter escaped from her mouth. She was laughing so hard that tears started streaming from her eyes. Rukawa, however, was still serious and composed as ever.

"Okay...agreed! Let's start then. shall we?" she smiled again. "10 minutes, right?"

"........."

Miyaru started dribbling the ball, moving towards the court, she was nearing the freethrow line when a fihure suddenly stepped in, bloacking her way. Rukawa. _"Now I know why he's the ace player...."_ she thought, backing a little. She was planning how to get past him when suddenly-

"Oh no!"

Rukawa had stolen the ball from her. He ran towards the other court, Miyaru chasing him from behind. He went straight to the goal and made an easy lay-up. Shoosh.

"Nice..." Miyaru smiled at him as he past the ball to her. "I'll heat up pretty soon so watch out!"

8 minutes has past and the score is 3-17. Rukawa was leading by 14 points. Miyaru was still smiling, though, acting so cool. Rukawa was starting to think that she has a mental disorder, he passed the ball to her.

She flashed her killer smiles once more, she checked her watch, "Oops, 2 minutes left. Better get serious already. Besides I don't wanna be his laundry women for the week..."

Rukawa watched her closely, _"I wonder what she meant by 'get serious'."_

Miyaru dribbled the ball, seeing that Rukawa was busy with his thoughts she decided to take this chance to attack.

"...nani?"

Rukawa's eyes widened as he noticed that Miyaru was already speeding towards the goal and he was just standing there like an idiot, unaware of anything. He started to ran towards the court but was too late, Miyaru had already released the ball.....

"Yessss!" the ball fell neatly into the net.

"It's 5-17 now! She jumped for joy. "I'm still catching up!"

Rukawa was stunned by her movements, _"She's faster than Ryota........"_

One minute left and the score was tie: 17-17

Rukawa wasn't able to stop Miyaru and her lightning speed anymore, from the time her hands get the hold of the ball she would easily get past Rukawa and make a lay-up. Her movements with so swift that even before Rukawa can react she has already scored. Rukawa had never seen anyone move that fast.......

"The ball's still mine..." she cried, happily.

_"This girl's unbelievable..."_ Rukawa thought, for the first time in his basketball life, he was feeling nervous. The thought of him carrying this kinder garden taecher's books going to school was making his head hurt like hell....

Miyaru came up with the ball. She dribbled the ball in front of Rukawa. He was staring at her then back at the ball afraid that if he blinks he just might miss her move and blew it!

"Now you see me...." she whispered "...now you don't."

Suddenly she seem to vanish into thin air because of her speed, Rukawa was quick to respond too, he manage to predict her movemnents and blocked her way.

"K'so..."

She stepped back and positioned herself in the three-point. Rukawa lunged forward, attempting to black her shot but the ball was already sailing in the air towards the goal even before Rukawa's finger could touch it.

"Nooooo..."

"Go in...."

Shooooosh.

"YEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot to say-chan (soujiro)!!!! My fic has thousands of errors and I will try my best to edit them. Chapter 5's coming up.....thier "date". WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA!!!!! I'm working on a collaboration with say-chan, our mangga (WARP) and Bene fic (Shohoku Boyz). Say-chan does all the planning and editting, isn't she incredible? By the way, I would like to vent out my anger towards our so-called editor, Dennis (Shohoku Boyz), YOU LOST CHAPTER 3, D'AHO!!!!! NOW WE HAVE TO REWRITE IT AGAIN!!!!!! D'AHO!!!!!

*Reviews pleeeezzzz, I need them badly.....*


	5. Field Trip!

This is ChinaEyes.......retyping this damn chapter yawns

I was about to upload this chap when the computer ummm.....went nuts?

I was really frustrated and depressed so I hope you like this anywayz......yawns

* * *

Chapter 5: Field Trip

"He's late!" Miyaru grumbled. It was a sunny Saturday and Miyaru was waiting for Rukawa in front of the kindergarden school gate. _"Guess he's chickened out...." _she sighed, turning back when a shadow past by....

"Kae-kun!" Rukawa appeared to have taken her advice. He was wearing a casual cool blue shirt and just plain jeans.

"Hey! You look great!" she gave him a thumbs-up. Rukawa felt his face flush a little. his eyes turned to look at her, she was wearing a cute sleeveless shirt and short khakis shorts. "Y-you too." he couln't think of anything to say.

Miyaru was quite surprise with his compliment, but she just flashed him a big and grateful smile, "Thanks!"

"So where are we going?" Rukawa asked, he had been wondering about this since he left his house that morning.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." she said, her grin surprisingly growing wider and wider, "To the zoo."

"Z-zoo?" Rukawa sputtered. _"Who could think of a cornier place to date!"_

"Yes. Zoo. Z-O-O. she smiled at the stunned face of Rukawa.

"I-I thought we were going.....going.....to...a....a-a date."

"Date? Yes. In the zoo." Miyaru grin, then added, "Besides you still don't know that well and I don't know you sooo we coudn't possibly have a real and serious date? Ne?"

Rukawa was about to open his mouth to reply but was interupted by a sudden bloodcurdling scream...........

"MS. MIYAAAAAARUUUUU!!!!!!" Miyaru turned and (To Rukawa's great surprised) a group of little children were running towards them, screaming and clutching their bulging lunch boxes together with their water jugs.

"Can we go now?"

"Let's play!"

"I want some caandy!"

"Ms. Miyaru! Ms. Miyaru!"

"Is he our chaperone?" Several students pointed at the silent kitsune, Rukawa's azure eyes darted towards them, making some of the kids whimper. Miyaru , with a big smile, walked towards him and said, "Yes, Kae-ku- Mr. Kaede will be our chaperone for this trip."

"YAAAAAAY!!!!"

"Mr. Kaede! Do you know basketball?"

"Can you dunk?"

"Mr. Kaede, we're going to the zoo today!"

"Can I be as tall as you someday? Huh? Mr. Kaede?"

"Mr. Kaede, you quite pale? Are you sick?" Rukawa was bombarded by hundreds of completely insane questions. He wasn't going to answer them of course, that wouldn't be Rukawa-like. It was such a relief when Miyaru blew her whistle and the class started to proceed to the waiting bus.

"Alright, everyone ready!" Miyaru shouted enthusiastically.

"Ms. Miyaru?"

"Yes?"

"I thought Mr. Kaede was coming with us? But why is he still outside?"

Miyaru, in an instant, jumped from the bus and practically dragged Rukawa in the bus, "You're coming with us, whether you like it or NOT!"

As the bus started moving, the already excited children seems to have an increase in sugar take this morning, everyone was bouncing up and down in their seats, unable to contain themselves. Rukawa decided to seat by himself in the front row seat.

"Hi!" Miyaru seated herself beside Rukawa, she just finish checking the kids for the 10th time. "Wanna listen to my CD?"

Without waiting fro a reply, she took out her discman from her backpack and inserted one earphone in her right ear and one on Rukawa's left ear. The soft music started to play, making Rukawa uneasy. "Nice, eh?" she smiled.

_"Why am I feeling this way? This can't be happening? Why? I'm softening up.....This can't be real! It should be the music......yes...it must be this music....."_

The bus stopped at the Kanagawa's Zoo's colorful and inviting gate. The place was packed with parents bringing their children, stands that are selling assorted candy, colorful balloons, sweet cotton candy, and many more could be seen....

"Alright! Kids, gather around!" Miyaru shouted, "Remember that this place is huuuuuge and anyone can get lost if they're not careful."

"Does that mean Mr. Kaede could get lost too?" a kid wondered aloud.

Miyaru smiled fondly at the kid and bend down to whisper, "If he sleeps we'll leave him, ok?"

The child just looked up, and a sweet grin appeared on his face. Rukawa sighed, he couldn't wait for this day to be over, _"I've ot better things to do! Like my basketball practice....some date!"_

"Everyone listen up! I'm giving each of you a button with a number on it!" she held up several blue and pink buttons." This is going to make counting you off much easier, so you have to wear it all the time!"

"I'm also going to take our pic-" she searched her bag for her camera, "Oops, I left it in the bus...I'll go get it." she turned and was heading towards the bus when she added, "Kae-kun, please distribute these for me, pleeeeeez." She quickly skipped to the bus even before Rukawa could say a word.

"K'so." he cursed under his breath, surveying the pesky kids surrounding him. The babble started again-

"I want some candy! NOW!"

"I'm hungry!!!"

"I want the blue one!!!"

"Mr. Kaede! My shoelace is untie!!!"

"I want a red one!"

"I HATE PINK!"

Rukawa sighed, his head was spinning like a top and pounding worse than ever. He wanted to curse these pesky children, break their neck then feed them to the crocodiles........compared to these kids Sakuragi's an angel.

"SILENCE!" he growled at the noisy class. Everyone suddenly turned pale and their lower lips started to quiver.

_"Not again......"_ Rukawa thought, desperately. "I'm going to hand out these buttons....and I don't care if you hate the color. he paused. "And if you need something, tell me when I hand the button to you."

Only silent murmurs of "yes" could be heard, Rukawa started handing out buttons; blue to the boys and pink to the girls, tying shoelaces and fixing bows in the process...... (ChinaEyes: Just imagine Rukawa tying your shoelaces!!! Kawaii!!!)

Miyaru panted as she reached the front gate, "Whew! Thanks for waiting fo- WOW!"

All the students were proudly beaming at her, buttons in place and lined up in a staright line.

"I'm impressed!" she nudged Rukawa. "I didn't know you could handle a class of kindergarden kids without giving one a blackeye or two." she teased.

"......"

Miyaru laughed silently then motioned her class to proceed......

_"What's happening to me?"_ Rukawa asked himself for the hundredth time.

"Everyone look around and try to identify the animals....."

They explored the zoo, looking and laughing along the way (except Rukawa, who shows no excitement whatsoever). The class had a good time identifying the different animals they witness. Several animals also did a few exhibition for them, the kids were filled with awe and admiration.....finally lunch time has come. They all retreated into a picnic grove and started eating their lunch.

"Got lunch?" Miyaru asked, sitting beside Rukawa, who was trying to stay away from the pesky kids and HER for the meantime.He sat alone in the picnic table beneath the shades.

"I'll share mine...." she offered, smiling at him.

"No, thanks." he replied.

"C'mon. It's my fault I didn't tell you to bring lunch anyway."

"No."

"Pleeez.......pretty pleeeez....!!!"

Rukawa stared at her face..her lovely face. Her big, round eyes full of concern and kindness. She looked so happy, so lovely, so..............peaceful.

"Pleeez..." Miyaru pleaded.

".......okay."

"Thanks!" she opened her lunch box, and inside were rice with............beef broccoli (ChinaEyes : Sorry...can't think of anything......tried of the same old sushi!) , "Sorry, I don't know how to make susjis and those rice ball thingies..." she said, slightly embarssed.

Miyaru took her spoon and fork and scooped a spoonful and moved it towards Rukawa, who was taken back.

"Here...taste it."

"......"

"Pleeeez."

Rukawa sighed, he was hating himself more and more every second, he moved towards her and -

"So......what do you think?"

"....great." Rukawa mumbled, still savoring the flavor of the beef broccoli, wondering how his teammates would react if ever they found out their ace player was being spoon fed by a girl..... _"The d'aho would probably place it on the school newspaper and broadcast it on the radio...."_ he thought grimly.

Miyaru took another spoonful. "I'm full." Rukawa said.

"Your full? Already? "

"Yeah."

"No wonder your so pale!"

"......"

"Pleeeeeez."

This "pleez" thing continued throughout the trip. Rukawa really doesn't understand what's happening to him but he couldn't possibly say 'no' to her 'pleeez'. He ended up eating almost all her lunch, accompanying the little boys in the restroom, guarding the kids while she go to the bathroom, and so on.......

Until the day finally ended-

"Class, lets take one last picture!"

All the students huddled and posed i front of the fountain near the exit of the zoo, Miyaru had to pull Rukawa to get him in the picture. It was almost sunset and the golden orange effect of the setting sun made the picture perfect.

Everyone was laughing and yelling once more as they exit the zoo....Rukawa was about to leave when Miyaru called on him.

"Kae-kun! Wait up! Lets take a picture, just the both of us." she smiled, taking Rukaw's arm and dragging him towards the fountain again, Miyaru pulled Rukawa beside her (she asked a bystander to take their pic). She took Rukawa's hand and placed it on her shoulders, Rukawa's heart skipped a beat. He felt her warm, soft skin pressed against, he felt as if he was floating, he was like this whenever she was near, she was something....something different...._"This can't be happening....This is the worst thing possible.......I'm....I-I'm falling in love."_

"1...2......3!"

CLICK!

* * *

A/N: Alright! Alright! It's crappy!!!....as say-chan would say...... Go ahead flame me! Whatever!!! Tell me if I should continue writing....pleeeeez. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW! If ever I suck or I'm a disgraced in the writing industry, I will send my precious computer flying in the middle of our street.... I'm a desperado!!! huhuhuhuhuhuhu........

*I'm really a slow writer and it takes me sometime to come up with an idea....GOMEN NA SAI!!!*

*To my Ryodans: Kuroro is currently lying in Manila Memorial Cementery in peace...may his soul rest in peace...!!! 

*I'm not writing the next chap until I see at least 25 reviews!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!*

^_^ Ja!

~ChinaEyes~


	6. Walk me Home

Rukawa and Miyaru's first date is a blast!

Don't you agree? ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6: Walk me Home

"I'm sooo exhausted!"

Miyaru stretched her arms and grinned at Rukawa. They were now walking homw after the field trpi.

"So Rukawa, where do you live?"

Rukawa raised his hand and pointed toward the street on the right.

"Oh, I see. You live quite far from your school so that's why you always ride your bike, right?"

Rukawa only nodded, silently, not allowing himself to speak.

"What's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow is our second date, have you forgotten?"

"........."

"So what's your plan?"

"........."

"Nothing? As in......nothing?"

"........"

Miyaru sighed, her patience was being tested......._"Might as well talk to the wall."_

"I'll be the one to plan then! Again!" Rukawa's face must have shown some alarm because Miyaru said-

"Don't worry. No kids. No chaperone. No field trip. Just the two of us!" she assured him, "Besides it's our last date, right? So I'm gonna make it extra special.......Just the two of us, how's that sound?"

Rukawa froze, his inside churned, _"Just the two of us?" _he thought, his throat now had gone very dry.

Miyaru suddenly pulled Rukawa's hand and started walking at the opposite street, "C'mon, walk me home!"

They started walking and Miyaru was blabbing endlessly about her life.....her scholarship.....her brother working abroad....her work.....And Rukawa only stared and stared and stared....

"WOW! I'm out of breath!" she panted and paused from all her talking, "It's your turn."

"Huh?"

"To talk! Duh!"

"......."

"Oh, I forgot your Mr. speechless." she sighed.

"C'mon! Talk about anything! Your hobbies, basketball, family.......your life? If you have one that is!"

"........."

"Talk! Now!"

"........"

"Open you mouth! Damn it!" she cried at him, if she had a baseball bat it wound be kissing Rukawa's facing right about now! "Don't just stare at me! Say something! You-"

"Like some ice cream?" Rukawa said cooly, pointing at a small ice cream parlor right beside them. Several bystanders were looking at Miyaru with a puzzled glance, Miyaru's face turned pink, and just mumbled a soft "yes" to Rukawa.

As they entered the colorfully lighted parlor, Rukawa approached the counter to order and Miyaru silently followed him.

"I-I'm sorry, Kae-kun...." she whispered, not looking up.

"What flavor do you want?" Rukawa eyed her. His voice still as deadly as ever.

"Huh? Umm....world class chocolate?" she was startled b his reply.

"Cup or Cone?"

"Errr....cone?"

"Single or Double scoop?"

"S-single?"

Rukawa ordered himself a mint chocolate chip, handed Miyaru her cone and paid for for both. They both sat down on a park bench located outside the shop, it was under a big shaded tree, they watched several children play along the sidewalk in silence for a while, enjoying the savoring taste of their ice cream......

"So-you like mint chocolate?" Miyaru asked meekly, hoping and praying that Rukawa wasn't mad at her.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry again for shouting at you..." she was slightly embarassed by her actions a while ago.

"It's alright." was all he answered her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're not mad or anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" he replied, his voice rising slightly.

"So, your gonna tell me something about yourself?"

"........."

"Here, we go again..."

"I don't like that topic." He said tonelessly. Miyaru was quite surprised with his reply, she noticed a sudden change in his usually calm and strong voice......

"Huh? Why?"

"........"

"Okey....I understand. It's alright. I won't asked again, I promise." she held her hand and placed it on her chest, like a girl scout.

"........."

"By the way, thanks for the ice cream." she grinned at him and Rukawa, on the other hand looked away.

"Your welcome." he mumbled, his heart beating fast once more. _"Her smile is sooo irritating.... irritating yet so....so.......so beautiful."_

"Hey, you handled my class pretty well today at the zoo!" she suddenly said, standing up, "Maybe you could-"

"No way." he quickly answered, giving her a 'don't you dare piss me off or else' stare, forgeting that she isn't seem affected by this......

"C'mon you were great!" she insisted.

"No."

"But the children love you!"

"No....!!!"

Miyaru giggled and Rukawa looked at her . Her eyes were dancing as she laugh...her laughter is so sweet.... _"She looks so cute when she laughs...."_

Rukawa quickly shooks his thoughts away...._"Rukawa, baka! Dont' look at her!"_

"I was only kidding." she said, licking her ice cream.

"........" Rukawa hoped that his face was not pink or anything.....

"Walk me home?" she asked again, extending her hand to Rukawa.

Rukawa stood up and she held his hand as they started walking towards Miyaru's street where she lives. It was almost nightfall and the sun was setting reflecting red orange colors on the street.... It was so peaceful. So perfect.

Miyaru stopped at a small house around the corner, it was rather small, with several rose bushes here and there, it has a tiny gate painted white. There was nobody in the house because it was pitch-black inside.

"And THIS is my house!" she exclaimed proudly, pulling Rukawa's hand towards it. She opened the gate, went in then stepped aside-

"Mr. Rukawa! Welcome to my humble home! Your servant awaits!" she bowed and when she looked up Rukawa was giving her weird looks.

"I was just teasing!!!" she laughed once again. "But please do come in!" she motioned to get inside the house.

_"NANi?! "_ Rukawa's thought began to swim again, _"Me? __This is too much!!!"_

"No, thanks!" he replied coldly, leaving her still standing in her front steps, "I have to go."

Miyaru stared at the place Rukawa was seconds ago, then finally making up her mind she called after him-

"HEY! KAE-KUN! REMEMBER OUR DATE TOMORROW!!! I'LL BE WAAAAITIIIING!!!"

* * *

A/N: Alright...Chapter 6!!! Thanks to those who reviewed my fic!!! ARIGATO!!! (I thinks the spellings' all wrong...) I'm planning to write SD playing the weakest link, would you like that? Please do tell me! I was planning to upload this after my long test 2 is done but I promised to upload as soon as I have 25 reviews sooo here it is!!! I'm trying to come up with a memorable incident on their second date....but unfortunately my brain is 'ON VACATION' This chapter's just to enlighten you people for their next date!!! Hope you like it, anyway.....^_^

*Please watch out for my girlfriend....A-hem....I said 'girlfriend'....as in **GIRLFRIEND**!!! GIRL-FRIEND!!! Okey? Gets? I'm helping her on her fic---"**BLACKMAIL**"---really funny! Absolutely funny and cute!!! Please read it as soon as we post it! She's twnkletoes, by the way....PAKU MY LOVE!!! mwah!* By the way... It's from **darker descendants...**

*Si Shalnaaq nagsulat na rin!!! ~**Diamond Love**~ Cute and one of a kind!!! Pround ako sa inyo!!! **RYODAN RULEZZZ**!!! May boses ka na ba?*

*Special mention nga pala...one of the best artist now writer na din.....**MACHI**!!! See her fic too!!! (she doesn't want to tell me the title....) Grabe pala ang mga Ryodan ku!!! Kay kulit, d b? Machi? Paku? Shal? Where are you??? Pleez don't kill our **dancho**!!*

*I'm not posting chapter 7 until I see NAH! I'll post it up as soon as I finish typing it! Or at least when my long test is through...*

^_^ JA! *sorry...my author's notes it tooooo long!!!"

"__


	7. Confession or Confusion?

Lots of thoughts, here and there. They're all in italics....

Hope you won't get confuse....

A confession of love maybe?

Or is it confusion of love?

* * *

Chapter 7: Confession or Confusion?

'RING!!!!'_" Damn it!"_

'RING!!!'_" K'so...."_

'RING!!!' "_Awww...shut up!"_

'RING!!!' _"My beauty sleep...."_

'RING!!!' _"Alright, alright! You win..."_

'R---!" "'lo? Rukawa answered the god forsaken phone who just cut his precious sleep short. 

"Ohayou! Kae-kun!" a voice from the other end of the receiver greeted him cheerfully.

"Mi--how did you get my number?" he asked, still in a groggy voice. _"And what the hell is good about the morning..."_

"Well, I did a little research on you, y'know."

"........"

"Seems like your fanclub made a shrine of you in the Net. So I just had to click a few buttons and PRESTO! I have our bio!"

"........" Rukawa would surely kill those stupid cheerleading gaga when he sees them. Besides half of those stuff they posted were probably just their imagination.

"Hello? Kae-kun, you still there?"

".....yes." Rukawa yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey! Can I ask you a teensy-weensy favor?"

"........"

"ummm...can you come over.......NOW?"

Rukawa almost dropped the receiver, picturing himself in a room with pink wallpapers decorated with flowers, the room smelling of perfumes and cramped with Barbie dolls.......YUCK!

"Kae-kun! I really need your help! Pleez... C'mon! You're the only one I can turn to! You're the only one I'm counting on!"

_"I'm the only one she's counting on.......Oh! For god's sake Kaede! Give it a rest! Stay calm and cool and THINK! Don't ever let that girl soften you up AGAIN!"_ Rukawa's thoughts were battling each other, one side tells him to confess to her how he REALLY feels but the other side tells him to forget it and to remember that only basketball is vital to his life.

_"Damn it! What should I do?"_

"I'll treat you lunch. Kae-kun, so how about it?" Miyaru said, still as cheerful and kind as ever.

"..........."

"Kae-kun?"

"......okay." With that she hung up and Rukawa's body has gone numb...He was thinking of giving her a gift for her thoughtfulness but decided against it, Rukawa curled back to his comforter to be swept off once again to slumber city when---

'RING!!!" _"Grrrrrrr......"_

'RING!!!" _"I hate telephones!!!"_

'RING!!!' _"Go away!"_

'RI----!!!'

"WHAT?" Rukawa shouted at the receiver, hoping to scare the caller away.

"Kae-kun?" called the small voice of Miyaru.

"M-Mi...."

"Yes, it's me again. Ummm...do you have any cat food there? I saw a poor cat shivering on the street when I was taking the trash out last night so...."

"..........." _'I know what's next...'_

"..........I brought it to my house!"

".........." _"I knew it!" _Rukawa sighed, _"Why do you have to be so kind???"_

"Yes, I'll bring it later." was his reply.

"Thanks! I don't know what to do without you! Hope I'm not disturbing you, by the way! Bye!" then she hung up.

CLICK.

DAMN.

* * *

Rukawa paused in front of her gate, carrying with him the cat food she requested him to bring. _"Why am I doing this? Everything she says, I do! I'm beginning to feel like a slave here...." _he thought irritably, but another voice formed inside his head, _"But, the truth is, I like her so much that I'm willing to do anything for her! I'm falling in love.....admit it! YOU LOVE MIYARU!"_

Rukawa shook both thoughts away, his head was going to explode from all the confusion. He can't seem to understand any bit of it, he sighed and pressed the doorbell.

After a few minutes, Miyaru poked her head out of the door, she waved at Rukawa and motioned him to enter. She seems to be strugglin from something in her arms. Rukawa entered the gate and passed the stairs She grinned at him weakly when Rukawa noticed the bundle in her arms.

"Hi! Thanks for coming again!" she stroke the bundle and a white furry-faced kitten poke out.

'Meow....'

"She's such a cutie, right?" she purred, holding the snow white kitten up to Rukawa.

"Hn..."

"Oh! You brought the cat food! Please place it on the counter over there." she stepped aside and reveal a very messy living room. It was trailed with muddy paw-prints everywhere and some potted plants were overturned. The house itself look like it was hit by an enormous asteroid.

"Sorry, 'bout the mess..." she grinned apologetically. "I was chasing Yuki before you arrived. Don't worry I'll clean it up later before we go for our date."

_"Yuki.........???"_

She walked inside and Rukawa followed, jumping over the lampshade on the floor and the poor plants.

"Here you go, KAe-kun!" she handed the Yuki to Rukawa, who just stared at the tiny kitten purring peacefully in his arms.

"You just have to hold her and feed her when she gets hungry." she instructed. "I, on the other hand, will start cleaning up the mess!"

Rukawa was slightly relived by this, he thought that he would be forced into a ruffled-looking apron with an extremely large vacuum cleaner on his hands and a old duster on the other....

She came out with the apron and vacuum on one hand, the duster on the other... "Look out dirt! Here I come!!!" with that battle cry she started vacuuming the dirt on the living room, while Rukawa sat on a chair near the kitchen, huddling Yuki in his arms, silently watching Miyaru gracefully cleaning her house.......

_"She's so beautiful.....she always smiles...that smile...I want her to smile like that....I want to make her smile......But how? I can't tell her how I feel, I might scare her away and she will see me differently. I want us to stay like this......But I can't deny my feelings for her anymore....What should I do?" _Rukawa couldn't take it anymore, one more minute with his thoughts and he'll go nuts, he stood up and walked to Miyaru, who turned and faced him.

"Ne, Kae-kun?" she asked.

"I---" he started, still carrying a sleeping Yuki. "I--I--"

"Something wrong?" she asked once more, worried about Rukawa's sanity.

"I........."

"I---I....."

"I....L---"

"Kae-kun?" she asked.

"I will do that!" Rukawa heard himself say. _"Baka, Kaede!"_

Rukawa placed the still sleeping kitten on a nearby sofa and grab the vacuum cleaner from Miyaru's hands.

Miyaru was, of course, stunned, but she couldn't help be thankful. Her back was starting to ache. _"He sure is helpful though he acts so weird sometimes....." she smiled to herself. "I was right about you, Kae-kun. Your not as cold as you seem.... I think I'm beginning to like you..."_

She was surprised that that thought actually crossed her mind....LIKE HIM? Mmmmmm..... _"I have to see about that..."_

"Alright, then. I'll go wash the dishes in the kitchen." she said scooping Yuki on the sofa and placing her inside a basket on top of the kitchen counter. She then headed to the sink and began washing the dishes, humming silently to herself while thinking about her developing feelings towards Rukawa......

Rukawa, in the meantime, had entered his worst nightmare, strapped on his waist is a pink ruffled apron, an awful-looking vacuum cleaner on his right hand and a evil-looking duster stuck in his apron pockets...Totally not him.

Damn.

* * *

After two and a half hours of intense cleaning, moping, scrubbing, vacuuming, washing and dusting they set out to eat lunch...

"So, where do you wanna eat?" Miyaru asked, wearing a cute spaghetti strap dress that hung above her knees, exposing her long and slender legs.

"I'll treat you." Rukawa answered, he eyed Miyaru as her jaw dropped.

"You t-talked? I-I mean--I already promised you that I'll treat you to lunch." she protested.

"I said I'll be the one to treat you." he replied calmly but firmly.

"But--"

"I said--"

They spend about 10 minutes arguing, until Miyaru finally gave up.... "Alright, alright. You win. Happy now?" she pouted slightly.

Rukawa didn't seem to notice but his mouth twitched slightly upward forming a genuine smile, which Miyaru was quick to notice. Miyaru gave an ear-splitting shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Kae-kun! You're possessed!!! First you cleaned my house, then you want to treat me to lunch! And-and you smile!!!" she shriek.

Rukawa's smile vanished as fast as it had formed.

"Hey, I was only kidding! C'mon! Smile!" she said, tugging Rukawa's arms. "KAE-KUN!"

"I know. Come, let's eat lunch." he said, leading Miyaru to a cozy-looking cafe with the words: Spider's Gourmet" written in bold letters on top.

"We're going to eat here?" Miyaru pointed at the cafe.

"Yes. It's good. You should try it sometimes." Rukawa opened the door and letting Miyaru in first.

_"I can't believe it! Kae-kun actually said something in a complete sentence......" _she thought, her eyes scanning the cafe.

"Please sit here." a waiter bowed to them and led them to a table for two near the window where a single candle is lighted in their midst.

"Ummm....ummmm......" she felt so uneasy, _"This place look so posh...."_

"What's wrong?" Rukawa asked, noticing her squirms.

"Well.I-I've never been to such a place before......" she admitted, smiling weakly.

"..........."

"May I take your order?" the waiter returned now carrying a pen and paper . Rukawa ordered for himself and since Miyaru couldn't understand what's in the menu he decided to order for her as well. As they were eating, Miyaru finally got to relax and began to babbling as usual.....

"......my dad and mum passed away years ago...." she said, cutting up her steak. ".....so my big brother have to work for both of us..."

"........."

"I was really depressed but my brother help me get over it. He said everything was gonna be alight...I dunno what to do without him!"

"........"

"He's now working in Australia. It's pretty far from here, so he can only visit during holidays and sometimes he drops by during my birthday. He sends me little gifts and cute cards and really pretty flowers...I like flowers! Especially orchids!!!"

"........."

"How 'bout you? What's your parents' job?"

"........."

"Eh?"

"M-My dad runs a company. My mom's a bank executive." Rukawa mumbled.

"Oh? Really?" Miyaru's fork stopped half way to her mouth. "What's your dad's company?"

"He makes different kinds of sports gears like shoes, bicycles and so on..."

"Sooooo.....you're pretty rich, eh?"

"........"

The air was so sweet, several violinist approached them and began playing romantic tunes, while Rukawa and Miyaru were sipping some red wine. Miyaru didn't stop asking Rukawa about his family, hobbies, dreams and opinions on stupid things. They finished their meal and waited for their check. 

"I'm planning to o to Australia to finish my studies." she announced suddenly.

"......." Rukawa gave her a questioning look.

"See, my brother already bought a place there." she explained further, "And if i keep up my good performance in school I might be able to get a scholarship there."

"Y-You're going away???" Rukawa finally asked.

"I don't really know...yet." she admitted. "I want your opinion, because I really became closer to you this past few days."

"I--I-" Rukawa was speechless. _"She's going away! I must tell her! Noooo!!! If I tell her, she might reject me...actaully scratch that.... she will reject me! When that happens you will be heartbroken, then become depressed and that's bye-bye basketball!!! Bye-bye America!!! Bye-bye dream!!!"_

"What do you think, Kae-kun?" she pressed on.

"...I.....I..." Rukawa began. _"I' just have to say it! This might be my last chance!"_

"I-I have something to tell you." he finally said.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked peering between his brilliant blue eyes.

"I-" _"Say it! Kaede!"_

"I--I--" _"C'mon, she's waiting..."_

"I....I think..." _"So this is how Sakuragi feels when he's near that Haruko girl....so uptight."_

"I...I.............." _"It's now or never!"_

"I think I lo---"

"Your check, sir." the waiter suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Damn.

Rukawa was going to tear that waiter apart....._"So much for confessing....maybe we're not really meant to be. Maybe her real love is in Australia.....Miyaru...."_

* * *

"Hey, Kae-kun wait up!!!" Miyaru followed Rukawa out of the cafe. Rukawa didn't stop walking, he was totally humiliated, he looked like a total nerd in there... Blushing red, and the words seem to be tangled in his tongue....

"Kae-kun! Thanks for waiting! Reall!" she said sarcastically, managing to catch up from Rukawa's long strides.

"........"

"This is our last date, so pleez don't leave me behind." she said. "According to our bet, you have to walk me to school for a weeks. And it starts tomorrow! After that you're free!!!"

"......." _"But I don't want to leave you......."_

"Ne, Kae-kun?" 

".........." _"Miyaru......"_

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she said, standing near her street.

"......." _"I can't tell you Miyaru. I'm afraid that it might ruin me........me and my dreams.........me and basketball......"_

"Bye! Kae-kun! I'll be waiting for you!!! Don't ever be late!" she skipped towards her house leaving Rukawa with his thoughts.

_"I'm sorry Miyaru. I cannot return your kindness........my dream have to come first.......I''sorry."_

Damn.

* * *

A/N: What an incredibly looooooooooooong chapter!!!!!! Thank Goodness that I was able to finish it!!! Hope that you still enjoy my fics!!! It's also a lot confusing.......REALLY! Even I was confuse....... By the way, the Spider's Gourmet... I couldn't think of any name anymore....brain overload!!! I might be able to finish this a lot quicker than my exact schedule...How many chaps left??? Ummmmm....I think this fic is up to chapter 16??? After that it's GOOD-BYE ChinaEyes!!!.....I think we're planning to change our other fics....BLACKMAIL by darker descendants....It'll be change to Ryodanz. It's a SUPERB fic! You must read it! 

Genei Ryodanz......I love ya all!!! So pleezzz stay a good AND bad as you are!!! We're gonna have lotsa fun together!!! All my Ryodanz are awesome writers......you're a nobody if you haven't read any of their work!!! ^_^ ~Kuroro

To all who has read Shohoku Boyz in Bene.......As you know I'm part of the staff in that project, actually I started that damn project......and I'm sorry to say, that due to intense vibrations and rivalry.............I'm quitting....gomen say-chan...

Next chapter!!! What will Rukawa do??? Choose Rukawa! Basketball or the love of your life??? ^_^

See ya soon!!!. 


	8. Enough

Which will they pick???

Their dreams......

Or love?

* * *

Chapter 8: Enough

_"Darn it."_

_"Where is he???"_

Miyaru checked her watch for the infinite time that morning. she stood impatiently outside her house waiting for Rukawa, but still no sign of the kitsune....She was already going to be late for her first class.

_"I told him not to be late...."_

_"What's taking him so long?"_

_"Did he forget me?"_

_"Kae-kun..."_

_"Where are you?"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rukawa was lost in his thoughts again, the whole night he'd been battling with himself whether or not he should keep his promise to Miyaru and walk her to school.

_"She must be mad at me...._

_"I sorry, Miyaru but if I want to pursue my dream and become the no.1 basketball player I have to forget my feelings for you......."_

_"........even if it hurts so much....."_

Rukawa pedaled even faster as the gate of Shohoku emerges and his fanclub erupted into squeals.

"RUKAWA! RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!!!"

_"I don't want to hurt you Miyaru....But I decided to pursue my dreams....."_

_"..........and you shall pursue yours..."_

_"Gomen na sai.........Miyaru."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rain as pouring hard as Rukawa stared at the teacher's blackboard. he was not copying notes or listening for the matter, he was trying to forget everything about Miyaru....her voice....her face...her body....her smile....It was not working though because every minute her voice will pop up in Rukawa's head: "Kae-kun! Why did you leave me?" He sighed, he couldn't even take a quick cat (fox?)nap. He was feeling depressed...

_"How am I gonna practice later if I can't stop thinking that I've hurt her feelings?"_

"RUKAWA!"

Huh?" Rukawa directed his eyes to his sinister-looking teacher.

"Mr.Rukawa, you've been staring at the board for the past 30 minutes, surely you could tell us the answer."

His teacher's eyes glistened. He bared his teeth at him, like a tiger ready to devour a fox....

_"I don't even know the question!" _Rukawa sighed, standin up and heading to the door.

"Rukawa! Where do you think you're going?" veins were popping out of sensei's temples due to anger.

_"I can't think in this freaking classroom. You're too noisy.....d'aho." _was what he really wanted to say but he was not in the mood to be sent to the principal's office so he replied, "Out." slamming the door.

He looked around for a place where he could be in peace....cafeteria?

_"Nah...the smell of the food will distract me."_

Rooftop?

_"Definitely not.....I'm not in a mood for a fight...."_

How about the gym?

_"Hmmm...practice's not until half an hour. I could stay there without anybody bothering me..."_

So Rukawa headed off to the school gym.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kae-kun...."

Miyaru whispered as she looked out the window. Raindrops splattered on her window pane. The sky was dark black, as if matching her mood. She was on her last period, her favorite period, Math. But her mind seems to be drifting off somewhere....

_"Why?"_

_"Why did you forget me.....???"_

_"Kae-kun........you promised."_ She scribbled the word promise on her notebook and crossed it out with a sigh. She shut her notebook and sighed once more.

_"I've been thinking about Kae-kun all day? "_

_"Why?"_

_"Is it just the promise?"_

_"Or....something else?"_

_"I making such a fuse about this.......why?"_

_"Does Kae-kun's promise really matter to me that much?"_

_"....................."_

_"................Or......"_

_"........................."_

_"Am I falling for him?"_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Rukawa picked a spare ball lying on the gym floor and aimed a three-pointer. The ball bounced off the ring, not even close.

"Damn it!"

_"The practice's starting in 30 minutes and I can't concentrate!"_

_"What will captain Akagi say? And that d'aho will surely laugh at me......" He sighed, frustrated with himself._

_"What to do....what to do...."_

_"Maybe I should apologize......"_

_"No! Stupid! Stop torturing yourself! It's only a small promise! You've broken about a hundred promises in your whole life! Why make a fuse with this one?!"_

_"Think about your dream instead! Going to America! Becoming the no.1 basketball player in the world!!!"_

_"She will only ruin you!"_

Rukawa dribbled the ball again...

"I'm not letting her distract me...not letting her into my life...only a distraction..."

"I'm not falling in love." he said firmly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Aaaaaaaaaarrrgh!!!! I can't concentrate!!!"_

_"I really have to see him! I **need **to see him! I can't sit still until I know the reason!"_

_"And it better be a good one..."_

"Sir!" she raised a hand.

"Yes, Miss Sakeshito." the sensei stopped his monotonous blabbing and faced her.

"I need a bathroom pass!" she said.

"Miss Sakeshito..." the sensei lowered his voice but his voice was still very clear. "You don't seem to be participating in class today. In addition to that, you missed your first class. And---"

"But I really need to get the hell out of here!" she blurted out.

The sensei's eyes almost popped out of their socket. His best student had just interrupted his speech and wants to get the **hell** out of here.

_"Since when did she develop such harsh vocabulary?" _he thought, recovering quickly from shock, "No! Miss Sakeshito, you will stay in your seat until the final bell rings and you and I will have a little chat after class!!!"

Miyaru's eyes were flaming, like Rukawa's when he is pissed off. She stood up and squared her shoulders, grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag and headed towards the door....some of her classmates were chanting: Go! Go! Go! at her.

She opened the door and was about to steeped out when the sensei uttered his last words....

"Miss Sakeshito!!!" he looked angrier than ever, "Are you forgetting your scholarship plan? With that behavior of yours, I daresay that you don't deserve this scholarship. It will only be a waste!"

She glanced back at her sensei's angry face.

_"My scholarship...."_

She was about to return to her seat in defeat when another voice whispered in her ears......._"Kaede Rukawa..."_

And with that she slammed the door on her teacher's face, and swiftly ran away even before she could change her mind and feel guilty about leaving her hard earned scholarship to waste.

_"I need your explanation. Kae-kun..........."_

_"Yes...It matters a lot.....to me..."_

_"....because I think I love you......."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miyaru....." Rukawa whispered, he was sitting on the floor, resting for the practice.

"You don't love her." he told himself bitterly.

"She's just a girl like those pesky cheerleaders following you around. She won't do you any good."

_"Forget about her! She's going away, remember? She would only hurt your feelings......do really want that?" _he was scolding himself mentally when the bell rang, signaling the end of classes.....

_"The practice's gonna start any minute now....I hope the d'aho's absent or hospitalized or expelled or better yet......dead."_

Rukawa was picking up the ball he used when the door suddenly burst open.

"D-ah---!!!" he turned around and came face to face with none other than Miyaru, who was soaking form head to toe. "M-Miyaru....."

"Yes, it's me." she was obviously extremely incredulously frighteningly mad. "I was wondering why didn't you pick me up this morining when I specifically told you not to be late!"

"I......." Rukawa was yet again speechless.

Miyaru raised an eyebrow. Rukawa eyed her with his intense blue eyes, thinking _"I'm not putting up with you again...."_

"So?'

"So?!" she flared. "I looked like a moron waiting for you and all you have to say is----- **so**?!?!?!"

"You could have walk to school by yourself. I believe you have those things they call---feet?" Rukawa's becoming his usual cold and proud self, forgetting that the girl she was talking to was the only person in the whole universe who had cared for him...He was forgetting everything they've done together.....forgetting their promise to one another.....He forgot the fact that it was his fault...He forgot to be kind and to apologize......Rukawa had forgotten that he loves her.

"Well! That's part of the bet and you promised to keep it!!!"

"I got tired of keeping my promising."

"So, you intentionally chose not to walk me to school, is that it?" she shouted at Rukawa, her voice echoing. She has never been so mad, so pissed off in her entire life! And to think I was beginning to like this guy!

"Yeah, besides I got better things to do that be your bodyguard." he replied coldly.

"More important than giving me a ring and at least warning me that you wouldn't be picking me up?!" she cast a 'how could be so insensitive' glare at him.

Rukawa only shrugged and said tonelessly, "Play basketball."

"What?!" Miyaru looked as if she was slapped on the face.

"Speaking of basketball, our practice is about to start so you better be off going somewhere else where you won't be disturbing people." he added, dribbling the ball and tossing it to the net.

SHOOSH.

Miyaru was beet red from embarrassment. Nobody dared say those things to her! And of all people, RUKAWA! Tears started to sting her eyes, she was going to cry any second now, but Rukawa chose to ignore it anyway...

"T-That w-wasn't very n-nice..." her voice shook as she tried to hold back her tears. "I was beginning to like you, y'know? B-But I was w-wrong! V-Very wrong!" she looked at Rukawa to see how he would react to this . She was surprised when his face showed nothing.... It was expressionless........nothing.

"So?" he said coldly.

Before Miyaru could control herself, she had stepped towards Rukawa and her hand went flying on his face.

SMACK!

"So there!" she went rushing out of the gym, tears blurred her eyes, not even stopping to apologize to a red-haired someone she bumped into....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rukawa was all alone once more.....

................cursing himself..........

....................with a red mark on his cheek........

.......he felt like hell........

"What have I done?"

* * *

A/N: Finally! Semester break! More time to finish this fic and maybe start a new one.....Mmm? Sorry if my writings' not improving, there are lotza errors and wrong spellings....my story's not getting anywhere either......groans I have an important 'mission' to accomplish sometime in November so my fic will be 'on hold' for a while. 

My ryodanz are also supporting me in everyway they can so lotza credits to them!!!!!! Paku! magpagaling ka na and ayusin yung fic natin!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed my fic!!! I write faster if I see more reviewws!!! ^_^ 

Also, any comments, suggestions or anything you wanna say? Pleez ......I need advises from professional writers now and then...

The ending....?

Sad....?

Happy....?

Tragic....?

Weird...?

Reviews pleezzz......^_^ Next chap soon!!!

By the way, if you want a different plot, read **Blackmail** by **darkerdescendants**. It's really cute, it has lots of comedy and twists and of course, blackmail....Really unique!!! ^_^

Machi!!! she wanted to be mentioned so there.... Kurama? ^_^


	9. Eyes on Me

Took me ages juz to get this right!

Hope ya like the 'ahem' part...

Creditz to say for doing the 'ahem' part.

Don't flame me!!! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 9: Eyes on Me

Rukawa heard the door slam open once more, but he didn't turn around to see who is it.

"Oy! Kitsune!" Sakuragi's voice rang in his ears, "Who's that girl? And why is she crying?"

".........." Rukawa walked away and retrieved the ball on the other side of the court. He didn't want that d'aho to see the awful red mark on his cheek.

"Baka kitsune! Answer me!!!" he shouted.

The gm door opened for the third time and thee rest of the Shohoku team crowded inside.

"Sakuragi! Rukawa! Are you two fighting again?" Captain Akagi glared at the freshmen.

"No, Gori!!! I was only asking kitsune here if he happen to know who that girl was?" He wringed his arms in the air, apparently defending himself.

Rukawa, still remained silent.

"Girl?" Mitsui's eyebrows shoot up. "I didn't any girl..."

"She was with kitsune a while ago..." a smirk formed on Sakuragi's face. "...it seems kitsune did something wrong because she ran out crying..."

_"Wrong is an understatement..." _Rukawa thought. _"..........I've gone mad..."_

"Crying?" Ryota asked, "Rukawa, what are you going to say now? Huh?"

"..............."

"You're not going to protest or anything?"

".............."

"Kick Sakuragi's ass?"

".............."

"Or at least say, 'D'aho'?"

"............"

"HA! Of course he's not going to protest!" Sakuragi said triumphantly, "He's guilty!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

_"Guilty..."_ the words rang inside Rukawa's mind.

_"Maybe I am.....but what should I do?"_

"Rukawa!" Captain Akagi shouted, shaking his head at the red-haired monkey who was already howling. "Don't mind them. Ready to practice?"

"............" Rukawa thought of all the things Miyaru said before....

_"I'm planning to go to Australia to finish my studies.............."_

_"............I might get a scholarship there..........."_

_"I was beginning to like you........but I was wrong......."_

"Captain?" he spoke up.

"What is it, Rukawa?" Akagi looked at the pale with a slightly surprised eye. _"Rukawa's acting weird these days..."_

"Can I be excuse?" Rukawa said abruptly.

"Huh?" Akagi's jaw dropped. _"Rukawa, what's wrong with you? Never ever...."_

"Baka kitsune! Where are you going??? The inter-high, remember???" Sakuragi practically screamed in his ears.

"Yeah! We got to win!!!" Ryota said.

"Rukawa, are you alright?" Ayako asked, concerned.

"Yes." He answered shortly. "I need to go somewhere. Captain?"

"Hmmm...." Captain Akagi was staring at Rukawa, apparently trying to make a decision.

"It's important." he added firmly, his eyes now blazing.

Akagi stared at him, observing his behavior............_"Rukawa.......This inter-high means a lot to us.....to you. What do you think you're doing? What could be soooo important that you have to sacrifice our practice time?" _ Akagi had wanted to say this but decided that it wouldn't be of any use anyway. He wouldn't probably be able to concentrate on the practice if I say no.

"Alright........" he nodded. In a flash, Rukawa had dashed towards the door and was gone.

_"Sakuragi's right......." _Akagi sighed, _"......baka kitsune."_

"Alright! Let's warm up and start practice!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain was still pouring heavily, almost flooding the streets and blurring Rukawa's vision as he ran. He was drenched but nothing else matters to him right now except seeing Miyaru......her face..........her smile... Rukawa was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost stepped on a white fluffy something lying in the middle of the sidewalk. He stopped, then the 'thing' stirred. It seems to be shivering...

_"It looks kinda familiar.........." _he stooped to get a closer look when a voice shouted from behind,

"Yuki!!!" Miyaru came running from the opposite direction and scooped her shivering cat.

"Thank---" And looked up.

"........Kae-kun..." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears once more. She turned away but a pair of strong hands reached for her arms. "......Miyaru......"

Rukawa turned her around and Miyaru has her face down. "Miyaru......." he started.

"Miyaru.......I'm sorry." he whispered silently.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, gripping her arms tightly as though never to let go.

It was a long time before Miyaru looked up and faced him.

"Kae-kun.........." Her face broke into a smile.....a sad but beautiful smile......a smile that made Rukawa regret all the hurtful things he said to her.....

The rain fell heavily on their shoulders, street lights dimming by the minute. Their eyes were locked, words not enough to express what they're feeling......

She stared at him, in the eyes of the man she loves.....her heart pounded as he gripped her arms, she felt his arms slipped and one took her hand. Rukawa lifted his other hand and caressed her face....He couldn't take it anymore, the throbbing feeling, the longing..........

Then....

He kissed her.

Shock prevailed in her eyes, she felt his hands caressed her face and Rukawa pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and rested herself on his chest. The cold rain dripped through their bodies, they never seem to noticed. Miyaru never felt so warm before... so safe....so peaceful.......so in love. 

The sensation was real, so true and so good. As if they didn't want to break apart, the sweet flavor of their love was intact. They didn't want to let go of each other...

Forever........

* * *

A/N: Alright! Alright! It's corny! It's cheesy! It's super ugly! Hey! What do you expect from a writer who is doing her VERY first kissing scene....? 0_o Thanks for waiting for this chapter to be uploaded! Hope your wait is worth it....gulp Anywayz, lotza credits to say-chan.....she was kind enough to help me in the kissing scene (lotz of experience I bet?!) ^_^ To my everdearest ryodanz, who surprisingly still remembered my birthday despite all the things that's happening right now...LUV YOU ALL!!! Thanks again!!!

* Err....Last chapter? Or not? Depends on the reveiws I get......*

^_^ Thanks for those who e-mailed me! mwah!


	10. Memories of the Night

Happy Holidays!!!

hehehehe.....

My writing's a trash......hope you'll understand...

I'm under pressure.....

* * *

Chapter 10: Memories of the Night

"A-chooooooo!!!!"

Miyaru grabbed a tissue from her bedside table; blew her nose and sighed. Her cold was worsening and her fever is shooting up. Steams were probably coming out of her ears and her head was pounding worse than ever.

"You shouldn't be up yet."

Miyaru looked up and saw Rukawa entering her room carrying with him a steaming bowl of chicken soup and her medicine.

"You better drink it before it gets cold...." He said, clearing her bedside table and placing the tray there. He took the spoon and started to feed her.

"Ummm....Kae-kun?" She asked, savoring the delicious soup.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have basketball practice today?" she asked.

".....yes..." he said slowly putting the bowl down.

"....aren't you going to be late already?" she pointed at the clock on her dresser; as much as she wanted him to stay she wouldn't want him to get kicked out of the team just because of her. "Your captain's not going to be too pleased......"

"I told him I have errands to do and if I may be excuse."

"You-" Her sentence were cut short when Rukawa placed his hand on top of hers, he smiled slowly.

"Don't worry." He said, planting a kiss on Miyaru's forehead. Miyaru felt herself blush, "Or you sure?"

"Yes. Positive." He squeezed her hand. "Finish your soup while I'll go down and get you a glass water."

Miyaru lay back on her bed as she heard her door slammed shut. Her head was still aching but she couldn't help but remember the event the night before.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hisashi Mitsui kicked dust off his shoes as he was walking down the street...

"Hey! MItchi!" a voice called out.

Mitsui turned and was greeted by Hanamichi Sakuragi, his gang hovering in the background.

"Mitsui. We're going to go out and eat at the new restaurant over the corner. Wanna come?" Yohei said, in his most inviting voice.

"Yeah, Mitchi! Come eat with us!!!" Sakuragi grinned.

"No, thanks." Mitsui snapped, eating with them would be like eating with four pigs and a red-haired monkey. Mitsui might be a gangster but he certainly eat with proper etiquette. He turned away,

"Mitchi!"

"I just said-" Mitsui snarled.

"Why do you think kitsune didn't show up for practice AGAIN???" Sakuragi asked, stressing the word AGAIN.

Mitsui's brows furrowed, a sensible question, but no sensible answer. "Dunno..." He replied, "maybe something personal..."

Sakuragi started to snicker, "What? Do you think kitsune got kicked out of his house?"

Mitsui sighed, "Sakuragi....."

"Or maybe...." Sakuragi's eyes widened and a silly grin appeared on his face. "....maybe he's got a girl!!!"

"Girlfriend? Rukawa?" Mitsui said, those words don't exactly match, do they? "Nothing can stand between Rukawa and the game he loves much less a girl.....He's world revolves around basketball and becoming the no.1! Not flirting and dating! That's not Rukawa at all!!! Though it sounds like some else I know...I won't mention his name but his initials are Sakuragi Hanamichi...."

"Mitchi!! Teme! Teme!" Sakuragi growled at his teammate.

"Hahahaha!!! He snickered. "See ya!" Mistui turned and resumed his walk.........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night was cold and the pouring rain made it even colder and almost unbearable; but the moment their lips touched all was gone, everything was forgotten. Miyaru could still remember how it felt, it felt as if she was floating. But after that she couldn't remember anything anymore. Rukawa told her, when she finally woke up, she fainted because it was very cold and she was wet for so long. Rukawa carried her home and called a doctor. The memory was still fresh in her mind....

_" Kae-kun....." _she whispered. _'My first kiss....Quite embarrassing though having to faint on your very first kiss.....'_

Her body felt very weak and she could feel her temperature rising once more. Her room was spinning, suddenly her visions blurred. She could feel herself falling and everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa walked to the kitchen counter and brought out a glass, pourin water on it. The doctor said that she needed lots and lots of rest and since her family is out of town Rukawa was the only one left. He took the responsibility of taking care of her maybe it's because he can't bear being apart from her; maybe it's because he feels so complete with her; maybe it's because he wanted to spend more time with her; maybe it's just love.

He walked back to Miyaru's room and his eyes widened at the scene that greeted him-

Miyaru was sprawled on the floor, unmoving.

"Miyaru!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitsui finally reached his destination. Crossing the street towards the hospital. He was going to have his usual check-up. Upon reaching the entrance he heard a tire screeched behind him. A tall man emerge from the taxi and was carry someone securely in his arms....

_"Odd....that guy looks slightly familiar.......Could it be?!?!"_

After paying the taxi, he turned----

"Rukawa?!?!?!"

* * *

A/N: Hi! I'm BAAAAAAAAACCK!!!! Hehehee....This chapter is shorter than the others so gomen na sai!!! It's about the relationship of Rukawa and Miyaru going public....and how people will react and how it will affect their lives even more. I'm really really busy these days......y'know it's christmas........I'm also starting a new fic. I'm not uploading it yet unfortunately (For those who like ChinaEyes' style of writing........) My brain is er---'sabog'....if you know what that means. ^_^

Creditz.....RYODANZ!!!! Say-chan!!!

Reviewz! Reviewz! I shall check regularly on the reviewz sooo.....if I'm satisfied I shall begin the next chapter!!!


	11. That Girl

Nyahahahahaha!!!

my fic isn't going anyway, ne?

well...back to the plot!!!

Reviews! Reviews!

* * *

Chapter11: That Girl

"Rukawa?"

Rukawa turned when he heard his name and almost dropped Miyaru when he came face to face with a bewildered Mitsui.

"S-sempai?" Rukawa managed to choked out.

Mitsui, in turn, was gaping at Rukawa and his jaw dropped even lower when the 'something' he was carrying turned out to be a girl. The girl had started to stir in Rukawa's arms.

"Kae-kun...." came the muffled voice of Miyaru.

Rukawa was snapped out of his trance and hastily walked into the entrance of the hospital, leaving a shocked and speechless Mitsui behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rukawa."

Rukawa looked up and Mitsui entered the room cautiously. He cast a glance at the sleeping girl, she looked so peaceful and her dark hair and cherry lips made her look like a fairy tale princess, fast asleep waiting for her true first love kiss from a handsome prince. A/N: Getting corny again.....sorry.

"Is she alright?" Mitsui asked the silent kitsune, trying to sound friendly so as not to look like he was barging into someone's business. 

"Yes. She just needs some rest." He replied curtly.

"Er." And the question Mitsui wanted to ask came out before his tongue had even gotten hold of it, "Who is she?"

Rukawa knew this was coming and decided to choose his words carefully, not telling a lie but not telling the whole truth kinda thing, "Her name's Miyaru Sakoshita. A teacher in the kindergarden school across...."

"I see." Mitsui nodded, still his curiosity kept him in the room. He seems to be pondering Rukawa's answer.

"Sempai?"

"Yes?" Mitsui asked, distracted.

"What are **you** doing here?" He asked, his voice has a slightly raise tone.

"Me? I came to see my doctor!" He answered, his voice unusually high.

Rukawa raised his eyebrows and his eyes darted to the door then back at him. Mitsui sighed, _"I know when I'm not wanted."_ and started towards the door, which has a huge glass window near it. Before leaving he called out, "Take care of your _girlfriend_ , Rukawa!"

Rukawa didn't reply, he just stood there staring at Mitsui. Mitsui stared back, hoping he would get a sadistic remark or even a punch in the gutter. But none. Not even his all-too-famous death glare was nowhere in sight. He sighed once more and decided to leave the couple with their own peace.

_"So, she really **is **his girlfriend...." _Mitsui said to himself as he looked into the glass window. Rukawa had sat down next to her and had started lifting her hair off her face. He saw the girl, Miyaru, started to stir and finally awoke. She glance around and spotting Rukawa engaged him in a bone-crushing embrace, after which she gave him a soft kiss to show her thanks. Mitsui turned to leave, he's already late for his appointment, he'll have to decide whether to tell the others or not, he smiled and but couldn't saying to himself_, "I envy you, Kaede Rukawa."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Concentrate!" Captain Akagi's voice thundered sending shivers down the spines of his players, well, almost all his players that is.

Sakuragi may be a regular member but causing mayhem and disaster is part of his routine anyway. Right now he had just started a fight with another player....

"100 push-ups, Sakuragi !" Akagi bellowed at him. Sakuragi grumbled, argued and protested against this , but after a while, gave in, not after receiving two gorilla punches on the head.

Rukawa finally managed to attend today's practice (Mitsui thought it was to keep an eye on him in case he let his secret out) his performance better than ever. Mitsui couldn't help but feel relived about this. He was still as cold as ever, Mitsui guessed that even a girlfriend couldn't change that. They were about started another practice game when the gym door suddenly burst open, Ayako's head emerged and she seems to be dragging someone to join them. The visiting person obviously didn't want to.

"C'mon! Don't be shy! I'll be the one to introduce you!" Ayako panted and finally managed to push the person in.

Everyone stared at the visitor. Shock prevailed in every face of the basketball members. Rukawa went even paler (if that's possible). Mitsui felt his jaw dropped. It was Miyaru!

"Er-Hi, everyone!" She greeted shyly.

"You're the girl I saw with the kitsune back then!!!" Sakuragi shouted. Rukawa shot a death glare at him before turning back to Miyaru.

"Everyone! This is Miyaru Sakoshita! She might look cute and sweet but she plays a mean game of basketball ! She's captain of her school's basketball team! I've seen her games and she's fantastic! She and I were went to the same kindergarden when we were little!" Ayako announced proudly.

Miyaru surveyed the sea of faces, finally spotting Rukawa, whose face was torn between anxiety and happiness. She couldn't help but give him small smile.

Sakuragi suddenly stood in front of her. His eyes moved towards her and then to Rukawa then back at her again.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi!" Ayako's paper fan went slapping on Sakurgai's head. "Show some respect towards our guest!"

"Alright! Let's resume practice! Ten minutes then you can head to the showers!" He turned and shook Miyaru's hands. "Pleasure to have you here, Miss Sakoshita."

Practice ended with Rukawa and Sakuragi trying to trip each other, as everyone started cleaning up, Rukawa then approached Miyaru, placing a hand gently on her shoulders (Everyone on the gym was by now staring at them wide-eyed) "Shall I walk you home?" He asked, his voice very much different from the ones them used to hear.

Miyaru looked up and a smiled spread across her face, but she turned slightly pink when she noticed the look everyone was giving her. "Sure."

Everyone stared as the couple walked past the school gate. Mitsui couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter after they left, hand in hand.

"Mitsui? Could you explain **that** to us?" Akagi asked, his expression mostly shock.

Mitsui hand to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep him from laughing, after a while he straightened up, "Well....you just met Miyaru Sakoshita......"

".........Rukawa's girlfriend."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miyaru halted, half way to her house, and let go of Rukawa's hand.

"Something wrong?" He turned eyed her with concern.

"Ummm....Kae-kun...." she said hesitantly. She bowed her head unable to look at Rukawa in the eye.

"Yes?"

"You know the -scholarship? My scholarship?" 

"Yes. The one to Australia?" Rukawa nodded to show that he understood.

"Well...my teacher-today....He umm....asked if I-I still w-wanted to-go to A-Australia..." she said softly.

_"No....."_ Rukawa's thoughts echoed in his mind, _"This can't be....."_

"Miyaru finally looked up, tears in her eyes, "And I-aaccepted it!

* * *

A/N: Evil me! evil crackle Well, that's the original plan anyway...hope you like it and please DON'T FLAME ME! I'll be reading Harry Potter fics, in the meantime, before I decide to continue this anyway. Lots of errors and I do hope you can still understand my plot......

Remember: The more reviews the faster the next chapter shall pop up!!! Nyahahahahaha!!!

~ChinaEyes loves Remus Lupin~ ^_________^ howls

Creditz to ryodanz!!!! Back to school groans !!!!! 

JA!!!!


	12. Farewell

Finally the last chapter before I post the epilogue....

Hope that you'll like it...

Review me for comments...

^______^ I'm done! Whew!

* * *

Chapter 12: Farewell

Rukawa stirred on his king-sized bed. Eventually punching his pillow as if it could make him feel any better. Sunshine passed through the blinds of his fully air-conditioned room. He had not been able to sleep at all and now he looked more groggier than ever. It was half past ten already and he was still in bed. The maid already came to knock on his door to remind him of his early basketball practice on the park. But this morning, they didn't get anything in reply.

_'Miyaru....'_ She was all he could think of. She was everything he could never be. Happy, cheerful, considerate, polite and thoughtful.

_'She wanted to go....but she as thinking of me again. I was being selfish....' _Rukawa's thoughts were dull and sullen. _'I would never see her again...that was what I thought of when I first met her.......I really like her. No. I love her. And she would be better off to pursue her dreams than be stuck here with me. Me, who is only selfish and arrogant.'_

With that he sat up on his bed upon reaching a decision.

He have to let her go.

_'She was the only one who saw through my coldness and loneliness. I have to learn to think about others. I must give her what she wants, its the only way that I could repay her.........'_

* * *

Miyaru patted her face dry after washing it thoroughly. She did not need to go to school today because her teacher already excused her to get some papers ready. She needed to sin a few documents and contracts before leaving. Yuki meowed, indicating that she needs to be fed right away. Miyaru scooped the fuzzy kitten and headed for the kitchen.

She studied the papers she had just signed last night. She had made up her mind and live her dream. But fulfilling it involved too many sacrifices...

Her teachers....

Her classmates....

Her friends.....

Her little kinder garden angels......

And her Kae-kun...

She had thought about this over and over again. _'Was it really worth it?' _she had asked about a hundred times since their first kiss. _'He was ready to pursue his dreams and I......I just wanted mine. Can I not live my dream and have Kaede at the same time? Can I not love and dream at the same time?'_ She had promised her father that she would study abroad. She was determined to keep that promise and prove to her father that she could do it. Nothing could have stopped her. Nobody was there to stop her. Until that cold and self-centered person steeped into her life. That mean and deadly glare he had cast on her when they first met. She was not attracted to him, at first, she was only intimidated by his presence. He was the complete opposite of her. But maybe it was the sadness and solidarity within him that made her fall. The burning fire that blazed in his eyes whenever he played basketball. It was the same for her. She had surrounded herself with books that she didn't have any time for her friends. She should have known that only a person with the same emptiness like hers in his heart could break the wall that surrounds her....

Kae-kun...

She roused and decided to take a walk. Walking help her think clear; she could grab a coffee or snack later....

She opened her door, stepped out and gasped when she saw who stood in front of her gate.

"Kaede..." She whispered, her pulse quickened ad his eyes met hers.

The look was quite starling, Rukawa seemed to be anticipating her next move. It was hot and intense, the same way he stares at everyone else but beneath that cold glare there was a look of longing which Miyaru was quick to notice.

She slowly walked towards the gate and felt a little jumpy when he addressed her, "Miyaru."

Miyaru didn't look up nor did she display her cute and flashy smile, she just hung her head and asked softly, "W-what are you doing here?"

Its not that she didn't want to see him quite the opposite...she was just wondering why is he here.

"I..." Rukawa started, unable to bring himself to say the real reason he came to visit, "Our bet...I promised to walk you to school didn't I? But since its already eleven....I could take you out."

Miyaru couldn't help but smile, Rukawa is trying to be thoughtful, how sweet. She finally looked up and said," Can you take me to the beach instead."

Rukawa reached for her hand and squeezed it. Miyaru took this as a 'yes' so she began to walk though she didn't dare go ahead. She wanted to stay close and feel his warmth and security. They didn't say anything until they arrived at the beach and Miyaru decided to break the ice.

"Um...Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why should I be?" Rukawa said and he glanced at Miyaru's hopeful face. "You just wanted to study abroad. Pursue your dreams. I have to stay here to fulfill mine....there's nothing wrong with that."

"But don't you think we could fulfill our dreams together? If only I...." her voice trailed off.

"Miyaru...."

"I don't think I---" she started to speak.

"I want you to go." Rukawa finally said.

"W-What?"

"I want you to study abroad.. in Australia." he repeated firmly.

"Kae-kun.." she whispered, unable to believe her ears.

"Please, Miyaru...."

"But---"

"Miyaru, please do this for me. For us." Rukawa said, diverting his gaze to the ocean

"Kae-kun...why?"

"Because..." Rukawa took a deep breath then continued, "I love you, Miyaru and I want to see you happy and fulfilled.....nothing more. _'Even if it means being alone once more....'_ he thought bitterly to himself as the cold wind started to blow. A thick splatter of the ocean was heard as it splashed against the rocks of the place.

Miyaru kept silent. She didn't answer back, she just stood there, searching for some answers on his face but found none and sighed deeply.

"Kae-kun....." she whispered as Rukawa took her hand. "I love you too but...."

Before she could say anything anymore, Rukawa pressed his lips against hers, making Miyaru melt in his arms. Miyaru felt a hot feeling surge in her chest as she answered her kiss. 

_'Kaede......I love you too but.....'_

_'But what if I don't come back......'_

_'What if I can't return....'_

_'What will become of you, Kaede...'_

_'Will you return to being selfish and so cold....'_

_'How about your dreams....'_

Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried desperately tried to block her thoughts. The tears fell, staining both Miyaru's and Rukawa's cheeks. Their lips parted and Rukawa peered into her sad eyes.

"It's gonna be alright..." he said, soothingly and wiping her tears.

"But Kaede, I hate to leave you....." Miyaru said soberly.

"I'm not alone anymore, Miyaru." He said as he took something out from his pocket. "I want you to have this...."

He slipped a ring in her finger and Miyaru stared at in in astonishment for a while.

"Kaede..." she gasped. A blood red ruby gem was embedded on the middle of the pure gold ring.

"I shall wait for you here...." Rukawa said. He, too, had a similar ring dangling on a gold chain around his neck. He took her hands and pulled her down to sit with him. Together, they sat and watched the beautiful setting of the sun, wishing that they could stay that way forever.....

_'I shall return...........I promise you.'_

_'Kaede......'_

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm done! I'm done! Just wait for my epilogues, ok? About the ring, I couldn't get a nice description of it. Sorry! Hope its alright. I'm really not good at this. Both describing AND apologizing....If you think their getting engage...well everyone is entitled to their own opinion, right? ^________^

My epilogues...yes, I'm making two just to please my readers... say-chan actually gave me that idea. You can vote which one you like when I post it, ok? I could finally concentrate on my other fics once I'm through with this....

Credits to my ryodanz......from my first chapter to my very last I am still thanking them....sigh You guys..........thanks for reading, anyway. Thanks for the laughter and jokes....even if it includes insulting me...yeah I appreciate that too. No problemo. Happy Valentines to you and good luck na lang sa mga lalaking pilit ninyong hinahabol pero hindi naman kayo pinapansin!!! I love you!

say-chan, the angst writer and my really eccentric seatmate....thanks for editing and beta-reading this chapter! Don't tell me that I owe you, I beta-read some of your fics too! (though I don't do my job that well...hehehe) I'll just let you copy my notes, those that you've missed because you're so engrossed in daydreaming about *someone* and writing, ok?

To my best and most lovable friend....Candice. I told you not to read this!!! Arrrgh! Waaaah!!! It's so embarassing! (Just in case she reads this...) ^__^

To those who reviewed: I love you and thanks! I love getting reviews so please please please give me one! Even just a short one!!!!

*Happy Valentines Day!!!*

^___________^


	13. Epilogue A

This idea is say-chan's...

Really great gal...

Thanks a lot!

I'm not Kuro-chan!

* * *

**Epilogue A : Just a Dream?**

Rukawa woke up with a start as the powerful beam of the sun shone thorugh a crack on the curtain. It fell directly on his cold azure blue eyes that stared on the blank ceiling. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as his breathing rate increased. The maid came with a knock on the door.

"Sir Kaede, you're late for your basketball practice this morning."

Rukawa sighed heavily as he dragged himself our of his precious bed and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He felt his body relax as the last bit of water slipped through his bady.

_'What a strange dream....'_

He faced the mirror and scowled at his own reflection. The dream was not really making the best of his mood this day. In his dream he was a complete moron. And that girl? He, actually kissed a girl? Sweet Jesus...Then he touched his cheeks, the one that was slapped incredible hard by that wretched of a woman. It appeared to be real though...

_'It feels real too...'_

After a hasty breakfast, he stepped out of his seven-story mansion to find that the butler had already fetched his beloved bicycle from the repair shop. He rode on and on still thinking about that girl. Her skin was so soft, her lips were cherry pink. He had kissed those lips. It felt so good, indeed.

He gave himself a mental slap. "Baka!" he muttered to himself. But he really couldn't seem to forget about that dream...

"It's so real..." he whispered as he went on his way.

The soft warm wind rustled through the trees making him sleepy. His head started to drop and soon after he was snoring, his bike wobbled clumsily.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

BANG!

"Huh?" Rukawa woke with a start. He was lying faced down, the impact of the crash must have thrown him a few feet away. He glanced at his bicycle, all battered and broken, _'Looks like it needs another trip to the repair shop.' _He sighed once more. He had gotten up early just for this and now he---wait a minute...he suddenly had a feeling of deja vu. _'Has this happened before?' _He asked himself. After a while, he looked around, his accidents happen all the time so there was nothing to be worried about. He decided to leave his poor bicycle on the corner and started to jog towards the basketball court when----

"WHOOOOOSH!"

"PLAG!"

"OUCH!"

Rukawa felt his ribs crack and he quickly got up ready to show this guy who he's messing with. His cold eyes darted to the figure still sprawled on the cold pavement...

_'NANI!?'_

_'It's a GIRL!'_

"Gomen na sai..." she apologized to him, bowing courteously. "I was in a hurry...Are you hurt?" Rukawa stared at her_, 'She's---_

"Is there something on my face?" She said, pointing at her face. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

_'God...She's real! She's real!' _His thoughts frantic.

"Ahem....Don't you know that it's rude to stare???" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to say anything? This is the part when you should asked my name, y'know?" she pressed some more.

_'Its really a deja vu....'_

_"I can't believe it!'_

"BAKA!!!!" she shouted, and then quickly skated off,leaving Rukawa in his confused thoughts.

_"Oh my God....this can't be. Girl in my dreams? Definitely not! Now stop torturing yourself! She won't appear again, ever!"_

After a minute of pondering his thoughts, Rukawa quickly resumed his jogging as his mind went back to basketball practice. He reached the court with still an hour to practice, he started doing some basic moves to complex moves.

~After 30 minutes~

Rukawa was wiping his face full of sweat with his towel. He was starting to feel better. _" See she's nowhere to be seen..."_ His towel was already soaked so there's not much use in it now. He tossed the towel on one side and picked the ball up with only one hand. He started dribbling it....fast.....faster... _"I was wrong to worry...if he was the girl in my dreams, by now all her pesky kids are---_

"YAAAYY!!!!"

"YIPEEEE!!!"

"YAAYEEE!!!"

Rukawa stopped at his tracks. He was surrounded by about 20 little kindergarten kids. He was concentrating so much that he hadn't notice them pile in. All the kids were screaming, cheering, jumping up and down, making Rukawa dizzy all of a sudden. "_What the hell-"_

All the children stopped screaming when they noticed the towering man was annoyed with their noise. Rukawa eyes' flared, he eyed all the kids who looked like ants under a giant. _"Kami-sama...."_

"Go away." said Rukawa in his most dangerous voice, matched with his deadly stare. _"I don't want to see her....no kindergarten teacher!!!"_

The poor kindergarten students' lips quivered, their eyes started to water, some were already sniffing.......................

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

It was a disaster! Rukawa felt his eardrums explode because of the noise. The ground was vibrating, the court was shaking, all 20 kids with super powered lungs were crying and wailing. "_What the hell-" _Rukawa thought, covering his ears from the unbearable torture. _"Please....Noooo...Don't let her appear....please nooooo..."_

"PUUREEEEET"

Aaaah...finally silence.....no cries....no voices.... All the pesky kids stopped crying at last!

"Ms. Miyaru"

_" Oh my-"_

Rukawa turned and came faced to faced with the "alien girl". He was dumbfounded once again. "_She-again?"_

"You-again?" Miyaru's eyes widened, unable to believe that she had another encountered with the "weird guy".

No one said anything for at least 10 seconds. Both of them were staring at each others' blue eyes, waiting for someone to speak up. 30 seconds. Rukawa was still frozen. _"She's real!!! Why? How?"_ Miyaru was thinking. 40 seconds. 50 seconds. 1 minute.

"What's wrong with you?! Are you mute or something?!" Miyaru finally exploded. "I know I don't know you so I should not care but at least say something!!!"

"......"

Miyaru sighed heavily. She noticed the ball on pavement, she picked it and aimed it at the hoop.

"WHOOSH"

Shoot. "_Not bad" _Rukawa thought taking his eyes off her for the first time since they met. _"Just like in my dream..."_

"See...I can play too, y'know. So now, are you going to say anything to me?" she queried.

"Who are you?"

"Miyaru Sakeshito from Tamiyano High School" she answered, pleased that she finally was able to hear his voice.

"......" _"She's real...Miyaru....Oh God, I'm not falling for her, am I?"_

"Anything else?"

"......"

"Aren't you, at least, going to apologized to my kids?" she pointed at the children cowardly hiding behind their teacher.

"_Her kids?!?!?!" _Rukawa thought, shocked. "_But she's still a high school student.......how........"_

"You're staring at me again!!" she warned, raising her eyebrows.

"Eeer...your kids?" He questioned, curious. "_They're so plenty, how could she be their only mother?" _He was silenty counting the shaking children when Miyaru burst out laughing.

"......" He was shocked for the second time and waited for her to stop. He couldn't help noticing that she had a cute way of laughing. It was soft and full of humor. It seems like their were feathers falling above her, with bells ringing. Rukawa felt like smiling at this girl, but decided not too. That would look weird. Finally she stopped laughing. _" I could enjoy this but....maybe I shouldn't count on it too much. After all, its only a dream...."_

"T-There not my kids kids. I just got used to calling them that." she explained wiping the tears in her eyes.

"......." _"Oh yeah, I forgot...."_

"By the way, what's your name?"

"...Rukawa...Rukawa Kaede from Shohoku Hlgh School."

"Mmmm, I see." She looked thoughtful. " So your part of the basketball team, eh?"

Rukawa nodded. _"She doesn't know me?"_

"Okay, I'll see you sometime then. Kae-kun." she said, blowing her whistle. Like a shepherd, she gathered all of her sheep (children) and lined them up. _"Kae-kun....I missed that..."_

Rukawa watched as the children followed everything she said and formed a straight line. Miyaru was in front.

"Alright, class say bye-bye to Mr. Rukawa.

There was a scattered murmur of good-bye, everyone still cautious and scared. They started to go near Miyaru.

"Nah, don't be scared. He ain't gonna bite, y'know. " she looks apologetically at Rukawa. " Bye, Kae-kun!!!"

".....bye"

"See..He won't bite." Miyaru said sweetly to her students. "C'mon"

"GOOOOD-BYYEE, Mr. RUUKAWAAA" they chorused.

"......" Rukawa was not going to reply but Miyaru turned and nodded at him, smiling so sweetly.

"....bye" Smiles lit up from each of the children's' faces.

"Alright, let's march going to school!!!" Miyaru commanded pointing at the Kinder Garden School just across the street.

"YAAAY!!" As all the pesky kids started to sing and march towards their school, Miyaru stayed behind the line.

"You still haven't apologized to my kids...." she whispered.

"Their not yours.." _"Should I tell her? Nah, she'd think I'm crazy...."_

She just smiled, hurrying to _her _children who were about to cross the streets.

"_Finally...peace" _Rukawa sighed, then resumed playing but he can't seem to concentrate anymore. He glanced at the clock and it showed that he has only 30 minutes to wash up and go to school.

"_I'm not seeing that girl anymore." _He said firmly to himself, his head pounding.

"_Not anymore.....Besides it's only a dream. Maybe she's different in real life, who knows?"_

_"If she's really the ONE, we shall see each other again...in the meantime my career comes first."_

_~Owari~_

_^______^_

"......Miyaru."


	14. Epilogue B

This is the second epilogue...

Hope you're not too worn out....

Review me please...

And tell me which one you prefer...

* * *

**Epilogue B : Our Dreams Fulfilled**

Miyaru was feeling very anxious. Her heart beat excitedly as if it is going to leap out of her chest any minute now. The airplane was going to land very soon. She was ready to jump out as soon as it hits the ground. _"Kaede..." _She was finally back! After two years of studying and being away, she was finally here...back to where she belongs.

To her sweetheart, Kaede Rukawa."

She tightly held the beautiful ring she wore on her finger. A sign of their promise and their undying love. She wondered how's he feeling, they'd had been exchanging e-mails and love quotes every week. Rukawa had said that they managed to enter the finales of the inter-high.

And that their final game was scheduled today!

She had better catch up! After graduating, she was ready to head back here. If it wasn't for Kaede's support...she wouldn't be here right now. She achieved her dreams with his help and now she wanted to be there to cheer for Kaede's team.

_"I want to see Kaede's dream fulfilled too...C'mon! Stupid plane...land! I still have to catch a cab...Oh God...Kaede please...hold on. I'm coming..."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Rukawa sighed heavily, his muscles were screaming in agony. The game was a tie and for the past ten minutes, nobody was able to score. Both teams were now drained and each coach, seeing that their boys was about to collapse, called for a time-out.

"AAAARGH!" Sakuragi Hanamichi shouted furiously. He already had four fouls and was, as usual, in a bad mood. "ORE WA TENSAI!!!! I shall defeat them 'til my last breath! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Save your strength then, d'aho." Rukawa muttered as he gulped down some water.

"Teme Rukawa! You weren't able to score for the past ten minutes either! Are you too tired or maybe-"

"That's enough!"

Both squabbling boys turned to face their new captain, Ryota Miyagi, who was eyeing them angrily.

"If you have THAT much strength to hurl insults at each other...then you must have a WHOLE lot more in store to finish the game, right? And not just finish the game, but win it as well! Are you still with me?"

"Of course, we will win! I swear, we will win! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sakuragi hollered, "We are strong!"

"Rukawa?" Ryota turned to their silent ace player.

"Yes, captain. We will win." he replied firmly. He took a moment and pulled a gold chain from his neck. The ring....it seems to be telling him something, _"Kaede...hold on. I'm coming..."_

"Miyaru..." he whispered, "I will win this game....for you."

Only five minutes left...and the ball is with the opposing team.

"Alright. Concentrate people." Ryota focused.

The ball was quickly passed to another teammate. The opponent was hastily dribbling it, they were too eager for a shot, as he attempted to make jump shot-

"ORE WA TENSAI!" Sakuragi's huge hands blocked the ball, and it bounced to the other side.

"Got it!" Ryota swiftly caught the ball like a flash of lightning.

He started dribbling it but two gigantic players came to double team him, blocking his way. "Damn it."

Sakuragi held his hands out, signaling that he was free.

Ryota quickly passed the ball and Sakuragi made his way to the other side with Rukawa and their opponents hot on his heels.

Sakuragi, upon reaching the court, made a jump shot but Lamebrain seemed to be prepared for this and easily blocked the ball.

"ITAI!" Sakuragi bellowed in rage.

Rukawa felt his knees flex, his thoughts racing as though it was playing a game on its own.

_"She's coming...she's coming...she's coming....Do this for her!"_

"Ten seconds!"

Rukawa leaped into the air, grabbed the ball with his right hand and slammed it hard into the hoop.

The hoop vibrated and the crowd watched in shock and in awe. Suddenly they erupted in screams. The buzzer rang and the game is over! They had won with two points!

The Shohoku team was jumping, tears in their eyes. Several of them dared to pat Rukawa and Sakuragi was doing cartwheels on the court. Ryota was lifted up in the air, as fans cheered for him. As they rejoiced for their victory, Rukawa noticed someone standing on the far edge of the court, a smile on her face.

"Miyaru!?" he said dumbfounded.

"Kaede!" She squealed and ran towards him, her arms outstretched, ready to hug him.

"Oh! I am sooo glad to see you!" she hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes. "You were awesome! Great! Spectacular! Super! Marvel-"

"M-Miyaru...you came back?" Rukawa gasped, as his teammates exchanged weird looks.

"Of course I did silly..." she stoked his hair lightly. "Well...It looks like we fulfilled our own dreams...even if the separation was a total killer."

"If so, we shall never leave each other from now on..." Rukawa cast a small smile at her.

"Mmmm..."

"But I have another dream left..."

"Really?" Miyaru asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes....but this time it includes you."

Rukawa pulled Miyaru closer and their lips were inches away from each other when-

FLASH!

"Huh?" the couple turned around to see who was the moron who disrupted their kiss.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sakuragi laughed as he waved the camers in the air, "Rukawa's got a girlfriend! Wait 'til your fanclub sees this!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"D'aho! Give me that!" Rukawa demanded as both troublemakers engage in another insulting battle.

"Kitsune's in looooooove!!!"

"D'aho!"

Miyaru smiled as she watched the two try to eat each other's faces off. How she missed her lover's irritated look.

"It's great to be back...."

~Owari~

^___^


	15. Author's Notes

**~ChinaEyes's Notes~**

**Love cures people-both the ones who give it**

**and** **the one who receive it.**

** -Dr. Karl Menniger-**

Looking back, I can still remember how this fic started....I actually dreamed about it and no matter how much I try, I couldn't get myself to forget it. That's when I decided to write it down but what should I do after that? That's when **say-chan **came in, she introduced my to **fanfiction.net** and taught me the process of registering and so on... With her help, I was able to explore the wonderful world of writing and reviewing and making friends with other writers.

And now, my first fic is done I am here to thank you all!!! **Those who reviewed this fic**. I'm sorry I didn't have time to write them all down...Hehehe...you know ChinaEyes, always in a hurry...

To my dearest **mother**, who suspected something but doesn't really know what she suspects. She didn't know I was into writing....drawing and drawing only...Hey, mom! I'm flexible too!!! Just kidding...Love you alwayz...

To my brother, **Charles**, stop playing NBA!!! Hahahahaha...you'll always be my 'lil bro!!! I love you!

To my best friend, **Candice**. You may be out of my reach but I still care for you! More power to the Galangs! Miss you so much....^___^

To **say-chan**, our sacred place by the window....hmmm...gotta wait for next year! Hey! Where's the damn publisher? =P Bente Siete Rulezzz!

To **Miriam Angeli Morales/ Millie (and all the other name she used when reviewing this fic)** Hehehehe...I wanted your name to appear here....thanks for your words of encouragement. Really, thanks. WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

To my **ryodanz, **you are mydream, my life and my backbone in everything I do! Guys, thanks for everything...I really appreciate it! Sorry if I'm such a pathetic leader....Gomen na sai!!! Anyways, Ryodanz Rulez! ^_~

To our **Heavenly Father**...thanks for the gift of words and imagination!

Finally.....my last few words, I would like you to get something from this freaking fic of mine. It is that no matter how deeply in love you are, please remember to fulfill your dreams. I'm pretty sure you all have one. Don't let anyone get in the way! And if he/she really loves you, they'd give you their 100% support and attention. Just like what Rukawa did to Miyaru....sigh

I may be quite sentimental....(sob sob) but really I'm just so happy! Hope that you'll like my other fics and feel free to comment my work, ne? Don't worry, I'll accept it even if you're a critc. I'll just struck your computer with virus and burn your house! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Cordova style!)

This is a mad ChinaEyes signing off!

JA!

^______________^


End file.
